SnapePotter, una familia
by LillieCharlotte
Summary: SIIIIIIIII! VOLVI, NO SE COMO PERO VOLVI, BUENO, SOLO DECIROS QUE ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPI Y ¿ A QUIÉN ESTÁS TRAICIONANDO ?
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1:Recuerdos desagradables  
  
En el numero 4 de Privet Drive un chico llamado Harry se levanta para ir al lavabo y escucha sin querer la conversación que mantienen sus tíos Vernon y Petunia

-Pero Petunia piensa bien lo que dices es imposible- decía Vernon

-¿ Por que es imposible ?- respondió rápidamente tía Petunia- quizás ella este allí en Hogwarts.

Harry no lo podía creer le habían prohibido mencionar el nombre de su colegio y su tía Petunia lo acababa de decir una de dos o estaba loco o estaba durmiendo. Pero no obstante siguió escuchándola conversación

-Pero Petunia- ahora volvía a hablar tío Vernon- si ella estuviese allí Harry ya se hubiese ido con ella piénsalo bien ella ahora debe tener unos 22 años y es su hermano como no se iba a hacer cargo de él.

-¿¡¡¡ QUE !!!?- estuvo a punto de gritar Harry si no había entendido mal estaban hablando de que él tenía una hermana, una hermana mayor con la que podría vivir pero, no podía ser cierto, tío Vernon tenía razón ella no lo abandonaría ¿ no ? Al fin y al cabo eran hermanos. Va- pensó Harry- debo de estar soñando ¿ una hermana ? ¿ yo ? venga ya Dumbledore ya me lo habría dicho o a lo mejor no quieren que me entere...  
  
Mientras en Hogwarts Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape discutían sobre la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Pero, pero ella no puede ser la nueva profesora- decía nervioso Snape.

-¿ Por que no ?- preguntó Dumbledore

-Por que...

-Por que cuando Harry se entere de quien es tendrá un shock muy fuerte- dijo la profesora McGonagall cortando a Snape.

-No lo será si le decimos quien es con calma- argumento Dumbledore.

-Bueno si la decisión ya esta tomada... pero yo sigo pensando que será un gran shock.  
  
Snape iba hacía su despacho cuando le asalto un recuerdo de 7 años atrás. Mientras daba una clase a los de quinto curso...

FLASH BACK

-Bien ahora quiero las redacciones que mande el lunes en mi mesa ¡Ya!- se oía la voz de Snape.

Cinco minutos mas tarde...

- Aquí pasa algo raro a ver ¿ Por qué solo me han entregado la redacción los chicos ? ¿ Es que las señoritas están haciendo huelga y yo no me he enterado ?- se oyó decir irritado a Snape.

De repente se abre la puerta y entra la profesora McGonagall en la clase le dice algo al profesor Snape, le da una revista y sale del despacho. Snape se pone a leer la revista y en cuanto termina se va al despacho del directo Dumbledore tal y como le había indicado la profesora McGonagall.

Al entrar se encuentra con una de sus alumnas y se sorprende pues ni se había fijado que no estuviera en clase.

-Dumbledore le puedo asegurar que nada de lo que dice esa Rita Skeeter es cierto- se apresuró a decir Snape.

-Tranquilo Severus estaba aquí hablando con la señorita Jessica la cual lo a negado absolutamente todo- respondió Dumbledore- pero por lo que sé muchas alumnas han leído el articulo así que me temo señorita Jessica que va a tener que convencerlas de que nada es cierto ¿ no cree ?.

- Supongo que sí director-respondió tímidamente la chica.

El articulo no hubiera sido importante si no estuviese el tercer párrafo el cual decía:

"Después de investigar sobre su pasado y enterarnos de que era un mortifago decidimos hablar con algunos alumnos para ver que opinión tenían de su profesor de Pociones y nos sorprendió mucho la declaración de una alumna de Gryffindor llamada Jessica pues nos dijo lo siguiente:

-Una noche me levante para ir a beber agua y cuando baje a la sala principal de mi casa me encontré dentro al profesor Snape, ya desde el principió me extraño puesto que él odia a los Gryffindor y, además, es el jefe de Slytherin, me pregunto dónde iba y le respondí que a beber agua entonces me agarró muy fuerte y me llevo a rastras hasta su despacho en donde intento violarme- la pobre niña no podía reprimir las lagrimas mientras recordaba el incidente el cual dijo que no había confesado a nadie por miedo al profesor Snape y por miedo a ser expulsada, nosotros nos quedamos de piedra y nos preguntamos ¿ Están realmente a salvo nuestros hijos en los colegios?."

Jessica se podría decir que era de las chicas del montón la verdad es que no era nada guapa todo lo contrario todo el mundo se burlaba de ella y Snape siempre la estaba humillando por eso le fue muy difícil que la creyeran pero al final lo consiguió y todo el mundo en Hogwarts olvido el articulo. Todos menos Snape el cual estaba aun más desagradable con ella.

FIN FLASH BACK

Snape llego a la puerta de su despacho sin darse cuenta estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se fijaba ni por donde iba y de repente sonó en su mente:

-Ella va a volver y con ella los problemas y recuerdos, Severus Snape prepárate para el peor año de tu vida no te vale con darle clases a uno de la saga para que ahora venga la hermanita a ser tu compañera de trabajo - Snape estaba muy angustiado- Vamos a celebrarlo, me tomare una dosis doble de veneno- se dijo a si mismo con sarcasmo.


	2. ¿ Solo profesora ?

Capitulo 2 ¿Solo profesora?  
  
Harry llevaba dos semanas en casa de Ron, después de haberle contando lo que había oído este se empeño en que fuese a pasar las dos ultimas semanas de vacaciones a su casa.

Al día siguiente Harry iría a Hogwarts y estaba decidido a preguntarle a Dumbledore si era verdad que tenia una hermana.  
  
Mientras en Hogwarts Dumbledore discutía con una chica

-Pero y si no... y si no me acepta- decía la chica la cual se notaba por su voz que estaba muy nerviosa.

-Tranquila te aceptara estoy seguro- dijo Dumbledore para calmarla

-Pero es que yo no puedo hacer esto no puedo llegar así de repente y cambiarlo todo, además, se sentirá agobiado conmigo tan cerca todo el rato.

-Contigo uno se siente agobiado aunque te tenga a kilómetros- se oyó decir

-¡ Severus !-dijo Dumbledore aparentemente enfadado por el comentario del profesor

-Severus Snape no recordaba que fueses tan amable tu comentario me ha alegrado tanto que podría dar votes de alegría- dijo la chica fríamente

-Ten cuidado con el techo-dijo el profesor en tono burlón.

-Mas cuidado tendrías que tener cuidado cuando dieses votes de alegría celebrando que Gryffindor gane la Copa de Quidditch y la Copa de la Casa durante diez años consecutivos que yo con tu comentario- dijo la chica mas fríamente que antes y se marcho.  
  
A las 9 de la mañana la señora Weasley despertó a los chicos para que se fueran arreglando para ir a la estación de Kings Cross. A las 11:45 ya estaban todos en el anden 9 y ¾ dispuesto a llegar a Hogwarts y empezar un nuevo curso pero Harry no pensaba en un nuevo curso pensaba en su hermana ¿ y si de verdad tenia una hermana? ¿ Por que no lo había ido a buscar? ¿ y si le decía que se fuera a vivir con ella? Se libraría de los Dursley ya no los vería mas seria la persona mas feliz del mundo no del universo... y con estos pensamientos que le distraían Harry no se entero de que el Expreso de Hogwarts acababa de llegar a su destino hasta que Ron no se lo dijo. Los tres amigos fueron a coger un carruaje no sin antes saludar a Hagrid.  
  
El gran comedor estaba repleto de alumnos de todos los cursos como cada año. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron al lado de Fred y George y vieron entrar a los alumnos de primero que, como el hace cuatro años, estaban muy nervioso mientras el Sombrero Seleccionador les anunciaba su casa. Cuando ya todos los alumnos estaban situados la profesora McGonagall llamo la atención de los alumnos para que Dumbledore pudiese hablar  
  
- Bienvenidos un año mas a Hogwarts, siguiendo la "costumbre " de estos últimos años el año pasado también perdimos a nuestro profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras así que me complazco en presentarles a la nueva profesora la...  
  
Dumbledore no pudo acabar la presentación ya que todo el comedor se lleno de gritos aplausos y silbidos de bienvenida para la nueva profesora.  
  
-Bueno que comience el banquete.  
  
Como de costumbre las mesas se llenaron de todo tipo de comida y los alumnos comían mientras hablaban entre ellos comentando que tal les habían ido las vacaciones hasta que Dumbledore decidió que ya era hora de que se acostaran.  
  
-Bueno creo que lo mejor es que ya nos vallamos a dormir para que mañana podamos empezar las clases bien descansados.  
  
Harry en ese momento se acerco a la mesa de profesores con el propósito de hablar con Dumbledore.  
  
-Director me gustaría hablar un momento con usted es que tengo que preguntarle algo muy importante- dijo Harry rápidamente.

-Bien Harry vayamos a mi despacho y hablemos de esa pregunta tan importante.  
  
Harry siguió a Dumbledore hasta llegar a la gárgola en donde este dijo la contraseña y pasaron al despacho de este.  
  
-Severus te importaría esperar un momento mientras hablo con el señor Potter. dijo Dumbledore mientras entraba por la gárgola.

-Siga- dijo Snape pero se notaba que no le hacia mucha gracia.

-Bueno que era eso tan importante que tenias que preguntarme- pregunto Dumbledore ya en su despacho.

-Pues vera señor es que yo... este verano... escuche hablar a mis tíos y estos insinuaron que yo tenia una hermana y yo quisiera saber si es verdad.- dijo Harry tímidamente pues la verdad nunca le había hecho ese tipo de preguntas a Dumbledore.

- Valla creo que te has enterado antes de lo que yo tenia previsto- Dijo un sonriente Dumbledore- la verdad es que si Harry si que tienes una hermana y creo que la conocerás en seguida.

-¿¡¡¡ QUE !!!?- dijo Harry sobresaltado- ¿ La voy a conocer ? ¿ Hoy ?

-Si- fue la única respuesta que dio Dumbledore- y ahora te importaría decirle al profesor Snape que pase y esperar hasta que salga, será solo un momento.  
  
Harry izo todo lo que Dumbledore le había dicho y después de que Snape saliera este entro.  
  
-Bueno Harry le he dicho al profesor Snape que valla a buscar a tu hermana en un momento estarán aquí.  
  
Harry se quedo helado su hermana estaba en Hogwarts la iba a conocer iba a hablar con ella no se lo podía creer cuando de repente.  
  
-Harry... Harry...- oyó que le llamaban -A si que.. ¿ que pasa ?-pregunto -Tu hermana acaba de llegar- le dijo Dumbledore- te presento a tu hermana y profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras la señorita Jessica Potter.  
  
Gracias a todos por los reviews Mayumi y Undomiel supongo que con lo del titulo os referís al de Snape- Potter, una familia bueno la verdad es que me encantaría explicaros el titulo pero seria explicaros el final de la historia entonces mejor que no lo explique ¿ no creéis ?. Minaya gracias por lo de que es una buena idea la verdad yo pensaba que no le gustaría a nadie y que les parecería aburrido.


	3. Conocerse

Capitulo 3 Conocerse  
  
- Harry te presento a tu hermana y nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras la señorita Jessica Potter-dijo Dumbledore sonriente.

- ¿E... E... Ella es mi hermana?- preguntó Harry.

-Si yo... yo... soy tu... hermana- dijo la chica nerviosamente

- Bueno nosotros nos vamos, vamos Severus- dijo Dumbledore interrumpiendo el momento de tensión  
  
Harry y su hermana hablaron durante un largo rato hasta que Harry abordo el tema mas temido por Jessica.  
  
- ¿Por que... Por que nunca viniste a buscarme?- pregunto Harry

- Por que ... por que... bueno no fui a buscarte por que temía que me rechazaras- dijo la chica.

- ¿Y por que te iba a rechazar?

- Por que bueno tu sabes como son los Dursley, no quieren saber nada de la magia, yo pensé que quizás te abrían intentado meter en la cabeza que es cosa de locos que son tonterías... y que si yo iba y te decía que eras un mago y que yo era tu hermana no me creerías y me rechazarías.  
  
Harry parecía convencido con la respuesta de su recién aparecida hermana y siguieron hablando de diferentes temas algunos mejores que otros como por ejemplo cuando Jessica le comunico a Harry que ese verano no volvería con los Dursley si no que se iría con ella y ya definitivamente. Rápidamente llegaron a un tema del cual Jessica prefería no hablar mas que de por que no había ido a por Harry.  
  
-¿Y tu con quien has estado todo este tiempo?- pregunto el chico.

-Con un amigo de papá y mama- dijo rápidamente la chica- ostras y ahora que hago ya se donde lleva este tema seguro que acabamos en aquella noche y no, no le puedo decir la verdad.

-¿Quien?- se atrevió a curiosear Harry.

- Remus Lupin- dijo la chica automáticamente, sin pensar.

- ¿De verdad? Fue mi profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en tercero y también fue ahí cuando conocí a Sirius.- dijo el chico mientras se preguntaba a si mismo por que Remus y Sirius no le dijeron nunca nada acerca de que tenia una hermana.

- Ahh conoces a Sirius no me dijo que ya os conocíais. Lo mato (con cara de broma)- dijo la chica un poco frustrada por no haberse enterado antes.

- ¿Tu hablas con el?- pregunto Harry sorprendido.

- ¿Que si hablo con el? ¿Que no te lo ha dicho?. Lo mato. Esta en casa así que imagínate si hablo con el.

-Bueno Harry creo que deberías irte a dormir mañana tienes clase y debes madrugar. La contraseña es templo del fénix. No preguntes se lo invento tu hermana - Dijo Dumbledore el cual acaba de entra en el despacho.

- Si señor- se limito a decir el aludido.

Harry salió del despacho y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor pensando que eso de tener una hermana no estaba tan mal, al menos se libraría de los Dursley y viviría con Sirius. ¿Que mas podía pedir?  
  
En un lugar desconocido

-¿Que has averiguado?- se oyó una voz de hombre

- Esta en Hogwarts ha vuelto- se oyó una segunda voz

- Habrá que traerla no escapara, no como su madre- se oyó una tercera voz.  
  
Bueno disculpas por la tardanza pero he tenido algunos " problemillas" con el internet por eso he subido mas de un capitulo.


	4. Peticion

Capitulo 4: Petición  
  
Las semanas iban pasando y la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se iba ganando la amistad y la confianza de todos sus alumnos todos excepto los Slytherin y en especial Malfoy , para el la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era la contra parte de Snape el les daba puntos y ella se los quitaba rápidamente a parte de que no lo hacia por tonterías como Snape hacia con los Gryffindor lo hacia de otra forma muy diferente inexplicable y para colmo favorecía a los Gryffindor y no evidentemente.  
  
- Buenos días clase

- Buenos días profesora Potter

- Bueno veamos si os habéis leído el capitulo que os dije. Como dije el viernes pasado hoy empezaremos a estudiar los Kiritos ¿ Alguien sabe que son los Kiritos? ¿ señor Malfoy ?

- Son una mezcla de serpiente y araña

- Malfoy creo que no se ha leído el capitulo que dije ya que lo que usted has dicho son los Chamanes. 20 puntos menos para Slytherin. A ver Hermione dilo tu

- Son personas cuyo ADN esta mezclado con el de los animales o plantas.

- Bien 20 puntos para Gryffindor y ¿ quien me puede decir la característica mas evidente de los Kiritos? ¿ Harry ?

- Los Kiritos que contienen ADN de un animal pueden transformarse en el animal del cual tengan el ADN y a los Kiritos con ADN de plantas les flotan pétalos de flores alrededor.

- Muy bien otros 20 puntos para Gryffindor y por ultimo ¿ quien puede decirme por que son peligrosos? ¿ Ron ?.

- Por que viven en clanes y ciertos clanes como el clan demonio son muy violentos y atacan sin motivos y ademas los del clan demonio cuando se sienten amenazados hacen una capa de piedra a su alrededor y es irrompible.

-Excelente otros 20 puntos para Gryffindor. Bien hoy aprenderemos como defendernos de un Kirito y como acabar con el.  
  
Así transcurrían la mayoría de las clases dándole puntos a Gryffindor y quitándole puntos a Slytherin.  
  
- Vamos chicos corred o llegaremos tarde a clase de pociones y entonces nuestros 45 puntos recién conseguidos se desvanecerán en tres segundos- decía Hermione mientras tiraba de los dos chicos por la túnica.  
  
- Venga Hermione Snape últimamente no nos quita puntos así que que mas da- respondió Ron.

- Mejor no confiarse Snape sufro unos cambios de humor muy repentinos- dijo Harry.

- OH no ya están todos dentro decid adiós a nuestros puntos.

-Llegan tarde siéntense y saquen las cosas- dijo Snape mientras apuntaba los pasos a seguir para hacerla pocion

-Ven lo que les dije no nos quita puntos- dijo Ron con aire triunfal.

- Bueno vamos a preparar la poción no vaya a ser que se ponga de malas- dijo Hermione evidentemente molesta  
  
La clase termino y todos los alumnos fueron al gran comedor allí hablaron cuando de repente.

- ¿Donde están la mitad de los profesores?- dijo Hermione sobresaltando a los otros dos chicos.

- Bueno los Hufflepuf a ultima hora tenían clase Herbologia y sabéis que la profesora Sprout siempre se queda a recoger.- dijo Ron

- McGonagall y Dumbledore deben de estar reunidos y Snape estará con ellos, seguro que hablan de quien vosotros sabéis, y...

- Mi hermana tenia que buscar unos papeles y seguramente aun no los habrá encontrado- termino Harry  
  
En el despacho de Jessica  
  
- Condenados papeles-decía la chica

¡POM!¡POM!¡POM!

- Adelante esta abierto-dijo la chica con voz fatigada

- Te veo un poco atareada- Se oyó una voz de hombre

- Mira Snape si vienes a cuestionarme mi forma de dar clase pierdes el tiempo por que no la voy a cambiar.

- No venia a eso.

- Pues vienes a reírte de mi ¿ no?. Sabes no te lo aconsejo me pongo de muy mal humor cuando se ríen de mi y al final acabo atacando.

- Tampoco venia a reírme de ti venia a...

- A decirme que no le quite tantos puntos a Slytherin

- Tampoco venia a decirte si...

- YUHU! La primera vez que no vienes aquí a quejarte cuestionarme o reírte de mi. Bueno ¿A que venias entonces? ¡Aja! Has venido a envenenarme ¿no? jajaja

- No

- Vale ¿venga di?

- Pues yo te venia a decir si tu... Bueno tu sabes que este sábado es la salida a Hogsmeade y yo.. bueno tu querrías venir conmigo.

- ¿Que? - Es que bueno Dumbledore quiere incrementar la seguridad en Hogsmeade y tenemos que hacer guardia de dos en dos y bueno todos están ya " emparejados" y bueno si se lo dijese a McGonagall quedaría muy raro y eso.

- Aja pero ¿ que es lo primero que me has dicho ?

- ¿No me has escuchado?

- La verdad es que no jajaja

- ¡QUE! No me había escuchado TT yo pensé que ese ¿ que? Era de que no quería venir conmigo

- no era nada importante tranquila

- Bueno si tu lo dices. Oye vienes entonces conmigo a Hogsmeade la verdad es que no me había enterado de eso de reforzar la vigilancia y como que no tengo con quien ir y así ya de paso me ayudas a buscar una cosas ¿a que si?

- Eh bueno vale. Que mal se supone que era yo el que le iba a decir que viniese conmigo no ella a mi.

- Bueno pues mejor nos vamos para abajo.  
  
En el gran comedor  
  
- Eh Harry mira que parejita acaba de llegar al gran comedor- Dijo ron riéndose de la cara de su amigo.


	5. Kareshi

Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son de J.K. Rowling. Esta historia me la he inventado yo y el personaje de Jessica Potter tambien si alguien quiere utilizarlo para hacer un fanfic puede hacerlo, por mi encantada, si despues de finalizar el fic ha alguien no le ha gustado alguna parte ( principio, desenlace o fin) puede hacer un fic y ponerla tal y como le hubiese gustado y si igualmente les ha gustado tambien pueden usar la parte que quieran para su propio fic.  
  
Capitulo 5: Kareshi Snape bajaba hacia el gran comedor acompañado por Jessica sin decir nada cuando de repente le vinieron a la mente recuerdos de años anteriores todos de ella.  
  
Cuando la vio por primera vez El acababa de llegar a Hogwarts y se dirigia hacia el despacho de Dumbledore cuando oyo a alguien acercarse corriendo y de repente ¡ PATAPUM! Ese alguien que corria se habia estrellado contra el. Se agacho y la ayudo a levantarse. Iba llorando. - Esta usted bien señorita... - Potter y si estoy bien gracias Y se fue asi tan de repente y el se quedo pensando. No sabia que Lili hubiese tenido una hija ademas de que estaba demasiado crecidita para ser su hija. Quiza Potter tuviese una hermana si era lo mas logico hija de Lili imposible.  
  
La primera vez que le dio clase Tenian que preparar una pocion relajante les dio los ingredientes puso los pasos a seguir en la pizarra y espero hasta el final de la clase cuando. -Por que tengo que aguantar ahora a otra Potter esperemos que no sea como el- dijo para si mismo. - Muy bien espero que todos hallan acabado la pocion asi que traiganmela y dejenla sobre la mesa. Todos los alumnos le iban llevando las muestras de la pocion cuando de repente. - Profesor Snape donde lo dejo - Pero señorita Potter donde va con el caldero venga suelte el caldero en la mesa y... Snape no pudo acabar la frase ya que toda la pocion de Jessica le cayo encima por un tropiezo de la chica. - Perdon profesor Snape me he tropezado con la mesa. Snape no pudo seguir dando clases ese dia ya que estaba demasiado relajado para controlar a los alumnos.  
  
La primera vez que la vio "actuar" Ese dia le habia tocado hacer guardia por los corredores cuando al pasar cerca de la sala comun de Gryffindor oyo un ruido muy sospechoso. Entro y se encontro un gran cartel en el cual ponia HOY GRAN ACTUACIÓN DE TPP siguio adelante y las encontro. Alli estaban Jessica Potter, Carrie- Anne Milligan Rachel Berkoff y Jill Irons ataviadas con un jersey muy escotado y una falda de como mucho un palmo ambas prendas blancas, subidas en una especie de escenario improvisado bailando y cantando en un idioma ¿ que idioma era ese? El no lo habia escuchado nunca. Salio y se fue directo al despacho de Dumbledore el cual salio directo a la sala comun de Gryffindor. Cuando llegaron Snape le dijo que que cree que se debian hacer la verdad es que era la primera vez que los alumnos daban un concierto y ademas la ropa que llevaban era un poco escasa. Para su sorpresa y decepcion Dumbledore le dijo que esperar y hablar con ellas ya que queria que cantaran en la fiesta de navidad. - Pero director no cree que deberiamos expulsarlas han incumplido varias normas y... - Y han resuelto el problema de la fiesta de navidad. Snape se fue enfadado por que como era posible que esa niña hiciera de todo se saltara todas las normas y no consiguiera librarse de ella. La primera vez que consiguio castigarla Snape salia de una reunion de profesores en el despacho de Dumbledore y se dirigia a la biblioteca para mirar los ingredientes de una pocion que le habia pedido la profesora McGonagall. Snape giro a la derecha y la encontro. - Vaya vaya señorita Potter¿ que hace usted fuera de la habitacion a estas horas?-aja ya la tengo de esta no se libra. - Ehhh bueno yo no podia dormir y sali a dar un paseo por el castillo - ¿Y se lleva pergamino y pluma?¿ Acaso espera que en sus paseos nocturnos le venga la inspiración y pueda escribir una cancion para su grupito?- encima me toma por tonto. - Eh bueno yo estaba en la biblioteca - ¿Y que hacia en la biblioteca?- Y me lo pone facil - Yo... pues... yo estaba haciendo los deberes de historia de la magia - Un poco tarde no cree- ya esta castigada - No es tan tarde solo son la una treinta de la noche- Jessica pone carita angelical. - Sigame- se puede saber que hace poniendo esa cara que no piense que se va a librar del castigo. Snape llevo a Jessica con la profesora McGonagall para que decidiera su castigo pero lo que no se esperaba este es que... - Bien, si, yo creo que un castigo le ira bien. - ¿Que castigo sera profesora McGonagall? -Eso lo decidira el profesor Snape cumpliras el castigo con el - ¿¡¡¡QUE!!!? - Pues eso que ya que la has encontrado tu, tu le pones el castigo. Es que no conseguire librarme nunca de esta niña bueno al menos he conseguido que la castiguen.  
  
Snape no paraba de recordar momento de su pasado cuando. - Jajaja jajaja aish que me parto- se oia a Jessica. - ¿Que te pasa? - Jajaja... Me estaba acordando...jajaja... de cuando me dabas clase y...jajaja... me he acordado de la vez que me castigaron por que me pillaste saliendo de la biblioteca¬¬ y te dijeron que tenia que cumplir el castigo contigo... jajaja... pusieste una cara...jajaja...como diciendo " es que no conseguire librarme nunca de ella" ...jajaja...que bueno fue buenísimo...jajaja... ahora no puedo parar de reirme...jajaja... - Pues tu pusiste cara de " Antes con un vampiro que con el" - Es que realmente lo pensaba jajaja es broma.  
  
Pero ahora es diferente no se por que no la odio sera la costumbre no puede ser otra cosa tiene que ser... ¿ Me pregunto que pensara de mi? 


	6. Kanojo

Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son de J.K. Rowling. Esta historia me la he inventado yo y el personaje de Jessica Potter tambien si alguien quiere utilizarlo para hacer un fanfic puede hacerlo, por mi encantada, si despues de finalizar el fic ha alguien no le ha gustado alguna parte ( principio, desenlace o fin) puede hacer un fic y ponerla tal y como le hubiese gustado y si igualmente les ha gustado tambien pueden usar la parte que quieran para su propio fic.  
  
Aunque al principio lo parezca este capitulo no es el mismo que el anterior es igual pero con el punto de vista de Jessica.  
  
Capitulo 6: Kanojo  
  
Jessica bajaba hacia el gran comedor acompañada por Snape sin decir nada cuando de repente le vinieron a la mente recuerdos de años anteriores todos de el.  
  
La primera vez que le vio Ella iba corriendo no podia ser cierto acababa de ver a esa Slytherin odiosa, Marie - Anne Farrow, besándose con su querido Gryffindor, Will Baldwin, siguio corriendo mas deprisa y ¡PATAPUM! se habia chocado con alguien ese alguien la ayudo a levantarse. - ¿Esta bien señorita...? - Potter y si estoy bien gracias. Ella se fue iba pensando.¿Quien era? Lo habia visto antes estaba segura pero donde no era profesor estaba claro pero entonces ¿donde lo habia visto? -Odio que los cuadros y fotos se muevan, y tu deja de seguirme pintura rara. Fotos eso era lo habia visto en alguna foto pero ¿foto de donde?. Llego al lavabo de las chicas entro y se quedo llorando y se olvido de las fotos los cuadros y de pensar donde le habia visto antes.  
  
La primera clase que les dio clase Ese dia tenian que prepara una pocion relajante el les dio los ingredientes apunto los pasos a seguir en la pizarra y se sento a esperar. - Menudo profesor te da los ingredientes apunta los pasos y a la que cada uno se espabile pero ya vera ahora que me acorde se enterara de quien soy. Nadie intenta fastidiar a mi padre nadie. - Muy bien espero que todos hallan acabado la pocion asi que traiganmela y dejenla sobre la mesa. -Todos los alumnos van llevando las muestras de pocion cuando. -Ahora veras- pensaba Jessica- ¿Profesor Snape donde lo dejo? -Pero señorita Potter donde va con el caldero venga suelte el caldero en la mesa y... Snape no pudo terminar la frase ya que Jessica le tiro toda la pocion encima. - Jas toma esa- dijo para si la chica- Perdon profesor Snape me he tropezado con la mesa.  
  
La vez que intento fastidiarle la "actuacion" Ese dia actuaban ella, Jessica Potter, su mejor amiga desde primero, Carrie- Anne Milligan, su compañera de quidditch como cazadora, Rachel Berkoff y Jill Irons una chica dos años menor que ellas de familia muggle que tocaba muy bien el teclado ellas eran las TPP. Estaban cantando su cuarta canción, Baby cry, cuando le vio entrar y segundos depues salir para volver minutos mas tarde con Dumbledore. Al parecer ella era la unica que se habia dado cuenta de su presencia asi que decidio, como igualmente las castigarian, seguir tocando. Vio salir a Snape muy enfadado y no se entero hasta el final del " concierto" del por que. Dumbledore queria que cantaran en la fiesta de navidad y naturalmente aceptaron. Guau cantar delante de todo el colegio- pensaba Jessica- quiza asi ese tonto de Will se fije en mi y deje a esa estupida de Marie-Anne. La primera vez que la castigo. Ella habia salido para ir a la biblioteca se habia puesto la capa de invisibilidad de su madre y se habia colado, a esas horas la biblioteca ya estaba cerrada. Tenia suerte ese dia habia reunion de profesores y normalmente tardaban mucho pero mejor darse prisa. Busco los libros necesarios izo la redaccion tardo dos horas y cuarto quiza demasiado salio y se puso la capa de invisibilidad. No habia rastro de los profesores. Se quito la capa para ir mas rapido. Giro a la izquierda y se lo encontro. -Vaya vaya señorita Potter ¿que hace usted fuera de la habitacion a estas horas? -- Ehhh bueno yo no podia dormir y sali a dar un paseo por el castillo- lo que me faltaba de esta no me libro seguro. - ¿Y se lleva pergamino y pluma?¿ Acaso espera que en sus paseos nocturnos le venga la inspiracion y pueda escribir una canción para su grupito? - Eh bueno yo estaba en la biblioteca-Y ahora que se cree que es muy inteligente o que pues no ha acertado. - ¿Y que hacia en la biblioteca? - Yo... pues... yo estaba haciendo los deberes de historia de la magia- pero que dices so tonta por que no le has metido una trola. Tonta tonta tonta. - Un poco tarde no cree - No es tan tarde solo son la una treinta de la noche- a ver si asi- Jessica pone carita angelical. - Sigame El la llevo con la profesora McGonagall para que decidiera su castigo pero paso lo peor que ella pudiese imaginar. - Bien, si, yo creo que un castigo le ira bien. - ¿Que castigo sera profesora McGonagall?- Me vengare! -Eso lo decidira el profesor Snape cumpliras el castigo con el - ¿¡¡¡QUE!!!? - Pues eso que ya que la has encontrado tu, tu le pones el castigo. Por que por que me tenian que castigar con el. Antes con un vampiro que con el. - Jajaja jajaja aish que me parto- se oia a Jessica. - ¿Que te pasa? - Jajaja... Me estaba acordando...jajaja... de cuando me dabas clase y...jajaja... me he acordado de la vez que me castigaron por que me pillaste saliendo de la biblioteca¬¬ y te dijeron que tenia que cumplir el castigo contigo... jajaja... pusieste una cara...jajaja...como diciendo " es que no conseguire librarme nunca de ella" ...jajaja...que bueno fue buenisimo...jajaja... ahora no puedo parar de reirme...jajaja... - Pues tu pusiste cara de " Antes con un vampiro que con el" - Es que realmente lo pensaba jajaja es broma Pero ahora es diferente no se por que ya no le odio sera la costumbre no puede ser otra cosa tiene que ser ... ¿Me pregunto que pensara de mi?  
  
Nota aclaratoria Para el que no lo sepa ( sin ofender eh) Kareshi significa el y kanojo ella. Gracias por leer mi fic y dejen reviews. La cancion Baby cry pertenece a un grupo de j-pop llamado Tanpopo de aquí TPP  
  
Gracias a Bruixa espero tus mega-mensajes kilometricos. Kalisto gracias por explicarme lo de los reviews. Tenias razon lo tenia activado ^_^ Soki La continuare y creeme que intento separar lo que dicen los demas y en el word lo pongo asi pero despues cuando lo subo no se que pasa que se pone como le da la gana Lilly Malfoy me alegra que te guste la historia GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REWIEVS CASI ME DAN GANAS DE LLORAR. LA VERDAD ES QUE NO ERA LOS REVIEWS EN SI LO QUE ME DEPRIMIERON , UN POQUITO SI, PERO LO PEOR FUE CUANDO SE LO ENSEÑE A MIS AMIGOS Y A NINGUNO LE GUSTO TODOS ME DIJERON QUE ERA MUY ABURRIDA T_T PERO BUENO GRACIAS A VOSOTROS ME HE ANIMADO Y LA PIENSO CONTINUAR PIENSE LO QUE PIENSE LA GENTE. SI ALGUIEN QUIERE UNA AMIGA FANATICA DE HARRY POTTER O ALGUIEN PARA CONTARLE SUS PROBLEMAS QUE CUENTE CONMIGO ( MI E-MAIL ES LAURAG_21389@HOTMAIL.COM" Y ASI NO TENDRE QUE ENSEÑARLE LAS HISTORIAS SOLO A " ELS RCC " ( ES EL NOMBRE DE LA PEÑA). 


	7. Hogsmeade

Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son de J.K. Rowling. Esta historia me la he inventado yo y el personaje de Jessica Potter tambien si alguien quiere utilizarlo para hacer un fanfic puede hacerlo, por mi encantada, si despues de finalizar el fic ha alguien no le ha gustado alguna parte ( principio, desenlace o fin) puede hacer un fic y ponerla tal y como le hubiese gustado y si igualmente les ha gustado tambien pueden usar la parte que quieran para su propio fic.  
  
Capitulo 7: Hogsmeade. - Eh Harry mira que parejita acaba de llegar al gran comedor- dijo Ron riendose de la cara de su amigo. - ¿Que... que.. que hace mi hermana con Snape?- dijo Harry rojo de colera- ahora vengo. - ¿Eh Harry donde vas?- dijeron Ron y Hermione a coro mientras salian corriendo detrás de Harry. - Hola Jessica- dijo Harry al llegar donde estaban su hermana y Snape- profesor Snape. - Hola Harry- dijo la chica- tengo que hablar contigo. - Buenas... noches... profe... sores.- dijeron ron y Hermione jadeando. - Eh eh eh como que profesores que a el le trateis como un profesor vale pero a mi no- dijo Jessica ofendida- Bueno vamos y hablo con vosotros. Snape se dirige a la mesa de profesores. Se para. Aparece fuego alrededor suyo.- ¡MALDITO POTTER!- grita enfadado. El fuego desaparece. Se dirige a la mesa de profesores.  
  
Pasan los dias y llega el sabado. Snape y Jessica salen antes hacia Hogsmeade segun el para asegurarse de que no hay nada raro y esta todo tranquilo. Una hora mas tarde llegan los alumnos a Hogsmeade y Jessica busca a Harry. Lo encuentra un cuarto de hora mas tarde.  
  
- Por eso no estaban en el desayuno- decia Harry- Snape le ha dado algo a mi hermana estoy seguro. No es posible que mi hermana pase tanto tiempo con el por las buenas. Como me entere de que pasa algo... - Pero que dices Harry- pregunto Hermione asustada. - ¿Te acuerdas de que mi hermana y Snape no estaban en el desayuno?. - Si y ¿que pasa? - Mira por donde van. - A la que hace tu hermana con... Harry espera. Harry llega donde su hermana. - ¡Jessica!- dijo el chico gritando. - Hombre te estaba buscando.- responde la chica. - Harry... deja... de correr... de esa... manera.- dijo Ron exhausto despues de la carrera. - ¿Como que estais aqui?- dijo Harry mientras echaba una mirada fulminante a Snape. - Estabamos comprobando que no hubiese nada tu sabes mejor asegurarse de que no hay rastro de Voldemort y los mortifagos. - Ahh vale- dijo Harry- esperemos que sea asi por que si no- vuelve a echar una mirada fulminante a Snape- me vengare. - Bueno Harry me voy que quiero buscar un libro para una clase con los de septimo y tengo que seguir con la vigilancia.- dijo Jessica. Jessica se va. Snape la sigue. Harry esta echando chispas - ¿Por que la sigue?. Camino a la libreria. - ¿Parece que tu y mi hermano no os llevais demasiado bien no Snape? - ¿Que? Pero si nos llevamos muy bien no se nota. - No. Cualquiera diria que os odias mutuamente. - Vaya. Si tu lo dices. Ahora resulta que me tendre que llevar bien con Potter y seguro que tambien con Weasley y Granger. Bueno todo por... ¿ Que te pasa? - Cuando era pequeña mi madre me traia mucho aqui. Antes era un parque botanico. Siempre voy por otro camino para no verlo pero no me he fijado que venia por este. Recuerdo que mi madre siempre se paraba delante de una flor siempre se quedaba mirandola no recuerdo el nombre solo recuerdo que era de color azul cielo por la mañana y lila por la noche. Recuerdo que habia un chico que hacia musica. Jessica empezo a llorar. Los dias de lluvia tocaba una cancion muy triste pero a mi me gustaba esa cancion. Snape no sabia que hacer. Por que le pasaba eso por que le tocaba consolarla. Pasaba igual que con su madre pero si fue asi como consiguio que Lili saliera con el por que no iba a funcionar tambien con Jessica. Snape iba a abrazarla cuando antes de que le diera tiempo a reacionar ella se le habia tirado encima ( literalmente ) y no dejaba de llorar. Snape consolo a la chica y se dispuso a hablar con ella. -Jessica yo... - Gracias por quedarte conmigo y perdon por que te he mojado la tunica. - No pasa nada. Yo queria decirte algo pero no se como ni por donde empezar. - Aish tranquilo - Bueno es que yo... yo... yo a ti... bueno tu... a mi - Anda esa no es - Yo te quiero- acabo diciendo Snape de carrerilla- ¿ Do... donde esta?. - ¡¡¡Carrie-Anne!!!- grito la chica. - T_T ahora que lo habia dicho T_T- decia Snape un poco en estado de shock  
  
El dia siguio transcurriendo con normalidad sin que Voldemort y los mortifagos dieran señales de querer aparecer cuando de repente Jessica recordo algo. - ¡¡¡El libro!!!- grito la chica. - ¿Que pasa?- dijo Snape sobresaltado - Vamos a la libreria- decia Jessica mientras arrastraba a Snape hacia la calle- Uf ya hemos llegado.¡ Hay madre! ¡Esta llena hasta arriba! ¡ tardare lo menos dos horas en encontrarlo! Snape ayudame a buscarlo. - ¿Que libro es?- pregunto el aludido. - Dhampir- respondio la chica. Minutos después. - Toma- dijo Snape. - Hay va que rapido. Que ya sabias donde estaba ¿no?- dijo la chica. - No es que se ve desde lejos. -¿ Que ? Jessica miro hacia donde señalaba y vio una estantería enorme con un cartel que decia DHAMPIR bien grande. - Vaya pues como para no verlo. Dijo Jessica - Gracias de nuevo. - Dejalo.  
  
De vuelta al castillo. - Jessica lo que te queria decir antes... - Hay si perdona que me fuese pero es que hacia años que no veia a Carrie - Eh no pasa nada. Bueno lo que te queria decir es que yo... bueno a mi tu... yo a ti... - Harry. - Yo... te quiero- dijo Snape finalmente- T_T otra vez no T_T se ha vuelto a ir T_T  
  
Snape se acerco a donde estaban Jessica, Harry, Ron y Hermione y oyo como Jessica decia - bueno lo mejor sera que vayamos a ver a Madame Pomfrey esa herida no me gusta nada. Snape venga vamos. - Ahora voy, voy a mirar que no quede ninguno. - Okis ¿Por que?¿Por que todo me sale mal? Dos veces lo he dicho dos veces y las dos veces se ha ido T_T y como si no fuese difícil T_T pero no me rendire al final lo conseguire estoy seguro. Ya se mañana es el baile de navidad le pedire que venga conmigo. ¿Y si dice que no?. pero ¿ Y si dice que si?. Hace mucho que no bajo el dia del baile desde que acabe en Hogwarts y solo baile un año con Lili. Pero ella es tan diferente a Lili y bueno los bailes cambian ¿no?. Bueno lo mismo me da yo le digo y ya. 


	8. De compras para el baile

Capitulo 8: De compras para el baile  
  
-¡Jessica!- la chica oyo que alguien la llamaba  
  
- Ah! Snape eres tu. Dime ¿que quieres?- pregunto la chica.  
  
-Eh bueno yo.. tu queasnirmigoaliledad  
  
- ¿¡ que!?- pregunto la chica gritando.  
  
- Eh bueno si no quieres- lo sabia T_T  
  
- ¿Que no quiero que?. Anda dime lo de antes que lo has dicho tan rapido que no me he enterado de nada- dijo la chica apunto de reirse-Seguro que piensa que aun no me he enterado de lo de la " guardia" de navidad. ¿Por que siempre interpreta mis ¿¡que!? Como si fuese un no?. Reforzar la vigilancia anda que este tiene una imaginacion.  
  
-Decia que si tu queriasnirconmigobailevidad.- dijo Snape lo mas rapido que pudo  
  
-Ah! Que si quiero ir contigo al baile de navidad. Vale. Anda que menudo lio te montas para pedirme algo. Como el de reforzar la guardia en Hosgmeade jajaja- dijo Jessica alegremente y un poco burlona Lo sabe pero ¿como? yo le dije a Dumbledore que no le dijese nada. Alguno de los profesores seguro. Matthew Hunter maldito profesor de adivinación claro el le leyo el pensamiento a Dumbledore y por eso no le pudo engañar y después se lo conto a Jessica. Con que el tambien va detras de ella ¿no?. Pues no le pienso dejar ademas jeje yo voy a ir con ella al baile y el no ( esto lo dice en un tono parecido al que usan los niños pequeños cuando les dicen a sus amigo " yo lo tengo y tu no" para chincharlos enfadarlos cabrearlos...)  
  
- Ey venga Hermione Ginny venid ya que no llegaremos y tienen que cojernos las medidas y todo- dijo Jessica la cual parecia tener mucha prisa.  
  
- ¿Pero seguro que Dumbledore nos dejara ir al baile con vestidos muggles?- pregunto Hermione un tanto preocupada  
  
-Si ya se lo he preguntado un par de veces y dice que si que le parece muy buena idea por que asi hay variedad  
  
Jessica, Ginny y Hermione se van visitar a una amiga modista de la primera para que les haga los vestidos  
  
- Bueno vosotras diréis como los queréis  
  
- A ver yo quiero que el mío sea negro. Sin mangas. Cogido al cuello. Que se pegue mucho al cuerpo. Que sea largo pero sin llegar a arrastrar y que en uno de los lados tenga una raja desde el muslo hasta abajo del todo.  
  
- Vale- fue la respuesta de la otra  
  
Melissa, la amiga de Jessica, izo un conjuro e inmediatamente empezó a formarse el vestido de Jessica alrededor de la chica.  
  
- Bueno yo quiero que el mío sea rojo oscuro tirando a granate. Que se sujete solo en el pecho y que sea largo como el de Jessy pero sin raja. Y que sea la parte del pecho ajustada y después se valla ensanchando un poco- dijo Hermione intentando explicarse lo mejor posible.  
  
Melissa izo el mismo hechizo que con Jessica y al instante se empezó a formar el vestido de Hermione.  
  
- Eh yo lo quiero que sea blanco. De tirantes. Ajustadito y largo como el de ellas dos pero que el la parte que va de la cintura hasta abajo lleve por encima una tela tambien blanca pero semitransparente como si llevara otro falda por encima.  
  
- Guau Ginny te ves genial- dijo Hermione mientras terminaba de colocárselo todo  
  
- Tu también Hermione- dijo Ginny poniéndose roja  
  
- Perfectas estáis perfectas hasta a los Slytherin se les va caer la baba- dijo Jessica entrando a la habitación- eh mañana levantaos tempranito que os pienso arreglar para que estéis todo el día bien monas y por al noche radiantes. Así que ahora a dormir.  
  
Nota: Si alguien se siente incapaz de imaginarse los vestidos ( sin ofender ehh) me puede mandar un mensaje a Laurag_21389@hotmail.com y yo le mando las fotos de los vestidos de Jessica y Ginny. Y ya lo se es extremadamente corto lo siento. Dejen reviews 


	9. El baile de navidad

Capitulo 9 : El baile de Navidad  
  
Al día siguiente todos en el castillo estaban felices y deseaban que llegara la noche para el baile. Jessica, Ginny y Hermione bajaron juntas al Gran Comedor  
  
- De verdad aun no me puedo creer que vallas a ser la nueva jefa de Gryffindor- decía Hermione muy animada  
  
- Yo tampoco me lo creía anoche cuando minerva me lo dijo- decía Jessica alegremente.  
  
- Pues yo tengo ganas de ver la cara que ponen lo Slytherin esta noche- dijo Ginny con tono malicioso.  
  
- ¿Por que lo dices?- preguntaron las otras dos chicas a la vez  
  
- Bueno tu vas con el profesor Snape y es el jefe de la casa Slytherin y cuando vean a su jefe con la jefa de Gryffindor seguro que se enfadan. Además como vamos a ir tan monas van a rabiar por partida doble- respondió la chica  
  
- Bueno ahora después nos vamos para arriba que aun no sabemos ni que peinado nos vamos a hacer.  
  
Después de desayunar y pasar un rato con los chicos Hermione Jessica y Ginny se dirigen hacia la habitación para ver como lo van a hacer todo. La hora del baile llegó rápidamente y en la escalera para bajar al Gran Comedor estaban Snape, Harry y Ron.  
  
- No se porque tardan tanto- dijo este ultimo.  
  
- Es lógico son chicas siempre llegan tarde- dijo Harry.  
  
- Da lo mismo- dijo Ron un poco enfadado.  
  
- Hola- dijo una chica parándose al lado de Ron.  
  
- Eh... hola ¿nos conocemos?- dijo Ron poniéndose rojo.  
  
- Ron soy yo... Hermione- dijo la chica  
  
- ¿Hermione? que te has hecho pareces otra- dijo Harry mirando a su amiga.  
  
- Bueno nada especial solo tu hermana que me ha cambiado un poco. Por cierto ahora bajara con Ginny esta terminando con el peinado.  
  
- Vale- dijo Harry mientras veia como Ron y Hermione se iban hacia el Gran Comedor.  
  
Minutos después.  
  
- Hola Harry- dijo una pelirroja que se había parado a su lado.  
  
- ¿Ginny?- dijo el chico sorprendido- estas preciosa  
  
- Gracias. Bueno nosotros nos vamos- dijo dirigiéndose a la chica que había con ella.  
  
- ¿Jessy?- pregunto Harry- Por Merlín que no te había reconocido. Snape que hasta ese momento no había reconocido a su acompañante se acerco a ella.  
  
- Ya deberían estar en la fiesta no creen- dijo Snape fríamente.  
  
- Si señor- dijeron los dos y se fueron.  
  
- Nosotros también deberíamos irnos- dijo la chica.  
  
- Si será mejor- dijo Snape. Te... te queda muy bien el vestido estas muy guapa.  
  
- Gracias. Tu también estas muy guapo- dijo la chica sonriendo.  
  
Jessica y Snape se dirigieron al Gran Comedor que estaba... DIVIDIDO había un grupo de chicos haciendo un coro y un grupo de chicas realmente enfadas entre las cuales no se hallaban.  
  
- ¡Ginny!¡Hermione!- dijo la profesora acercándose al grupo de los chicos- A ver que pasa aquí ellas ya tienen pareja. Te he oído eso así Slytherin asi que hubieses pensado antes en no rechazar nunca a una Gryffindor. A ver si muy bien cada uno con su pareja. Si eso bien todos dispersados. Bueno yo me voy con los profesores- dijo la chica alejándose.  
  
-Uff no creí que fuese para tanto menudo lio hasta los de séptimo estaban apiñados alrededor suyo jas hasta los Slytherin menudos alumnos tienen que no se resisten al encanto femenino Gryffindor - dijo la chica- Sevi ¿te pasa algo? te veo un poco enfadado.  
  
- No, no me pasa nada y ¿desde cuando me llamas Sevi?- pregunto el profesor.  
  
- Pues desde ahora. Si no te molesta claro.  
  
Snape no respondió y la chica lo tomó como que podía seguir llamándole así. De repente Dumbledore se levantó  
  
- Queridos alumnos en especial Gryffindor tengo que darles una noticia. La profesora McGonagall a cedido su puesto de jefa de la casa Gryffindor a otra tutora así que debo informarles que a partir de mañana la nueva jefa Gryffindor será la profesora de DCAO la señorita Jessica Potter. También quiero recordarles que dentro de tres días se celebrará el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada. Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Los Gryffindor aplaudieron los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw sonrieron y lo Slytherin ... los Slytherin se quedaron con la boca abierta mirando a su jefe. Ellos sabían que su jefe iría con la hermana de Potter pero nunca pensaron que les traicionaría al ir con la jefa Gryffindor.  
  
- No sabía que ibas a ser la jefa Gryffindor- dijo Snape sorprendido y ligeramente ¿enfadado?  
  
- ¿Arrepentido de venir conmigo?- dijo la chica con un tono entre burlón y seriedad  
  
- No ¿porque? ¿debería estarlo?- dijo Snape sin entender por que le decía aquello.  
  
- Bueno como la opinión de tus alumnos acerca tuyo estan importante. Me gustaría saber que piensan los Slytherin acerca de que su jefe esté con la jefa Gryffindor. Oye por cierto que pensáis hacer en el partido digo para animar a vuestro equipo.  
  
- No se lo que piensan hacer y la verdad tampoco me importa solo espero que gane Slytherin.  
  
- Jajaja creo que eso es imposible.  
  
- Eso ya lo veremos. ¿Además por que tendríamos que perder?  
  
- Bueno por que juegan contra Gryffindor y mi hermanito es muy buen buscador y porque creo que estarán mas atentos al suelo que al juego. Y bueno dejemos el tema y vamos a divertirnos.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Que!!!?. Eso si que no que ya se por donde vas.  
  
- Bueno pues me voy yo sola.  
  
- Jessica- dijo un chico detrás de Jessica.  
  
- Ah Matt eres tu- dijo la chica sonriente- Dime  
  
- ¿Tu querrías bailar conmigo?  
  
- Eh bueno vale- dijo la chica alegremente.  
  
- Lo siento Matthew pero ella viene conmigo- dijo Snape mientras se levantaba y cogía a Jessica por el brazo.  
  
- Pues la tienes un poco aburrida ¿no? digo como tu ni la sacas a bailar ni nada de eso pues me la llevo- dijo Matt mientras cogía a Jessica por el otro brazo.  
  
- De eso nada ella se queda conmigo además íbamos ahora.  
  
- Pues si le acabas de decir que no- dijo el otro riendo.  
  
- Pues fíjate que me vinieron ganas de repente- dijo Snape fríamente.  
  
- Yo creo que lo que pasa es que se te subieron los celos- dijo Matt mientras estiraba hacia su lado a Jessica.  
  
- ¿Celoso? ¿Quien? ¿Yo? A mi me parece todo lo contraria a ti se te subieron los celos de que no pudiste venir con ella.  
  
- En cuanto quiera me la llevo- dijo el otro como retándolo.  
  
- Eso habria que verlo- dijo Snape como aceptando el reto  
  
- ¿Si? Pues cuando quieras-  
  
- Por mi ahora mismo  
  
- Pues vamos fuera- dijo Matt mientras estiraba de Jessica hacia la puerta de salida.  
  
- Basta me voy esto es insoportable parecéis crios discutiendo por una tontería como esta además yo no soy ningún premio que se gana en un torneo por ver quien es el mejor yo voy con quien me da la gana- y diciendo esto Jessica se fue. Pero que se creen tratándome así ya ni que fuese un trofeo. 


	10. Las animadoras

Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son de J.K. Rowling. Esta historia me la he inventado yo y el personaje de Jessica Potter también si alguien quiere utilizarlo para hacer un fanfic puede hacerlo, por mi encantada, si después de finalizar el fic ha alguien no le ha gustado alguna parte ( principio, desenlace o fin) puede hacer un fic y ponerla tal y como le hubiese gustado y si igualmente les ha gustado también pueden usar la parte que quieran para su propio fic.  
  
Capitulo 10: Las animadoras  
  
Esos tres dias pasaron rápidamente. Jessica Hermione Ginny y unas cuantas Gryffindors mas casi no se veían por la sala común. Harry, Fred George y los demás componentes del equipo pasaban gran parte del tiempo entrenando. Minerva intentaba aconsejar a Jessica cada vez que la veía sobre ser jefa de casa y como tratar a los demás jefes sobretodo al Slytherin. Matt y Snape no paraban de incordiarse mutuamente cada vez que se encontraban en e comedor pasillos o cualquier lado y Dumbledore se la pasaba diciéndoles que no se pelearan. En cuanto a los demás alumnos estaban metidos en sus cosas haciendo los deberes jugando o simplemente salían a dar paseos por los alrededores del castillo. Así llego el día del partido de Quidditch.  
  
- Y aquí estamos un año mas apunto de presenciar el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada pero he de informarles que por petición de la "animación" de Gryffindor no comentare el partido simplemente anunciare cuando metan el Quaffle. Así que demos paso al equipo de Gryffindor. Aquí sale Oliver Wood, Fred y George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinet y Harry Potter. Y ahora sale el equipo de Slytherin junto con su capitán Marcus Flint y su buscador Draco Malfoy. Como vemos hay animación por parte de los dos equipos los Gryffindor... Por Merlín se han puesto el pelo de color rojo y oro yo no me había enterado de eso. Y los Slytherin han formado el escudo de su casa en el cual la serpiente se mueve pero creo que eso no superara a las animadoras de Gryffindor que deben salir ahora mismo. Aquí están Jessica Potter, profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y nueva jefa de la casa Gryffindor, seguida de Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil, Lavander Brown, Natalie Moss, Violet Morgandorpher, Samantha Crystal, Catherin Fisher y Megan Sewell todas con una falda y top de los colores de Gryffindor y con algo cogido en las manos, me informa de que se llaman pompones y que ellas van de animadoras muggles. Bueno terminada la presentación da comienzo el partido.  
  
Jessica y el grupo hacen el encantamiento Sonorus y empiezan a cantar animando a su equipo mientras realizaban una coreografía que se notaba que habían ensayado mucho:  
  
Todas: Gryffindor Gryffindor  
De valiente corazón  
Como somos lo mejor  
Lucharemos como un león...  
  
Repitieron varias veces la canción hasta que de repente pararon se pusieron en formación y una por una iba diciendo una cosa para finalizar a coro.  
  
Jessica: Dadme una G  
  
Todas: ¡ G !  
  
Hermione: Dadme una R  
  
Todas: ¡ R ¡  
  
Ginny: Dadme una Y  
  
Todas: ¡ Y !  
  
Parvati: Dadme una F  
  
Todas: ¡ F !  
  
Lavander: Dadme una F  
  
Todas: ¡ F !  
  
Natalie: Dadme una I  
  
Todas ¡ I !  
  
Violet: Dadme una N  
  
Todas: ¡ N !  
  
Samantha: Dadme una D  
  
Todas: ¡ D !  
  
Catherin: Dadme una O  
  
Todas: ¡ O !  
  
Megan: Dadme una R  
  
Todas: ¡ R !  
  
Todas: Gryffindor Gryffindor  
El mejor  
Gryffindor Gryffindor  
Ganara  
  
Y otra vez la primera canción  
Gryffindor Gryffindor  
De valiente corazón  
Como somos lo mejor  
Lucharemos como un león  
  
La cual volvieron a repetir otras cuantas veces hasta que volvieron a cambiar pero esta vez hablaban mientras sacaba unas cartulinas con las primera letras de lo que decían.  
  
Jessica:( Cartulina P) Para los Slytherin Hermione: Especialistas e frialdad Ginny: Retorcidos sin mas Parvati: Demonios de sangre limpia Lavander: Ese es su lema Natalie: Dañinos Violet: Orgullosos Samantha: Recordad siempre Catherin: Esta frase Megan: Slytherin Todas: PERDEDORES.  
  
Por entonces los marcadores iban 70 - 40 a favor de Gryffindor y ellas seguían cantando su canción:  
Gryffindor Gryffindor  
De valiente corazón  
Como somos lo mejor  
Lucharemos como un león  
  
Ya iban por la mitad de la tercera vez que la cantaban cuando Harry atrapó la snitch dorada y evidentemente ganaron. Las animadoras iban camino del castillo cuando Snape se les cruzo y les quito a su " jefa".  
  
- ¿Que te ha gustado nuestra forma de dar ánimos?- pregunto la chica riendose.  
  
- Ha sido la cosa más horrible que he visto en mi vida creí que me iba a morir de lo mal que cantáis- respondió el profesor burlón- Además la ropa como que creo que la interior os la ha visto todo el campo.  
  
- ¿Sí? Será por eso de que nos estaban mirando que Slytherin a P E R D I D O ¿ no ? Ves te dije que no iban a estar atentos al juego sino al suelo. Además si canto tan mal entonces ¿ Por qué has venido a buscarme ?.  
  
- Eh bueno la verdad... no sé- dijo el profesor sin palabras que argumentaran por que estaba alli.  
  
- ¡Harry!- grito la chica- Hemos ganado hemos ganado oe oe oe  
  
- Hola Jessica. Profesor Snape- dijo Harry- anda deja de saltar que no es para tanto. Bueno voy para el castillo.  
  
- Espera que voy. ¿Vienes Sevy ?  
  
- Voy  
  
- Bueno fuera de bromas ¿ de qué querías hablar conmigo ?  
  
- Eh bueno yo queria decirte que te ha salido muy bien lo de animadora  
  
- Thank you  
  
- Y tambien felicitarte por que haya ganado Gryffindor ( esto lo dice con desgana) y disculparme por lo de la otra noche.  
  
-No pasa nada y vamos acabo de ganarle una apuesta a Matt  
  
- ¿Que pasa con ese?  
  
- Nada solo que él decía que ganaría Slytherin por que los había visto entrenar y entrenaban muy bien y más que Gryffindor y yo decía que ganaría Gryffindor así que le gane la apuesta y tu te vienes conmigo y así os reconciliáis.  
  
- Ni loco  
  
- ¿Seguro?  
  
-Seguro  
  
- Bueno pues entonces te ignorare a partir de ya  
  
- Lo que tu digas  
  
Jessica se va hacia el castillo  
  
- Jessica  
  
Se sigue dirigiendo al castillo  
  
- Jessica  
  
Sigue hacia el castillo.  
  
- Esta bien iré  
  
Jessica se gira y empieza a correr hasta donde esta Snape.  
  
- Gane gane gane ves como al final venias.  
  
Snape murmuro algo inaudible y se dirigió al castillo acompañado por Jessica  
  
El capitulo mas largo de todos los que he escrito hasta ahora pero bueno me gusta como a quedado. Y ya sabeis DEJAD REVIEWS. 


	11. Tristeza

Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son de J.K. Rowling. Esta historia me la he inventado yo y el personaje de Jessica Potter tambien si alguien quiere utilizarlo para hacer un fanfic puede hacerlo, por mi encantada, si despues de finalizar el fic ha alguien no le ha gustado alguna parte ( principio, desenlace o fin) puede hacer un fic y ponerla tal y como le hubiese gustado y si igualmente les ha gustado tambien pueden usar la parte que quieran para su propio fic. Aviso: esto es un capitulo muy triste .  
  
Capitulo 11: Tristeza Después del partido Harry y Jessica fueron a pasar los ultimos dias de navidad a casa de la chica junto con Sirius.  
  
- Harry ¿has hecho ya la tarea que te mandaron?- pregunto Sirius.  
  
- Solo me queda la de pociones.- respondio este  
  
- ¿Cuando la piensas hacer?- volvio a preguntar Sirius.  
  
- No la pienso hacer- dijo Harry muy convencido.  
  
- Como que no claro que la haras- dijo Sirius con tono enfadado.  
  
- No la hare estoy en huelga contra Snape.- dijo el chico desafiante  
  
- ¿Y eso por que?- pregunto Sirius al cual le parecia muy gracioso eso de una huelga en contra de Snape.  
  
- Por no dejar de perseguir a mi hermana- respondio Harry.  
  
- Ja igual que con Lili seguro que le ha pasado lo mismo ja ja ja y eso que odiaba a los Potter ja ja ja eso odia a los Potter pero no a las Potter ja ja ja .  
  
- ¿Que le pasaba con mi madre?  
  
- Nada que estaba enamorado de ella.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡Que!!!? O sea que ahora esta enamorado de mi hermana.  
  
- Posiblemente.  
  
- ¿Quien esta enamorado de mi?  
  
- Nadie estabamos de broma- dijo Harry rapidamente.  
  
- Bueno vamos que la mesa ya esta lista. Los tres siguieron hablando mientras comian y después un poco mas en el salon hasta que Jessica decidio que ya era hora de irse.  
  
- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos ya- dijo la chica.  
  
- Bueno dime ya ¿donde vamos?  
  
- Esta bien. Vamos a ver a mama y papa estoy segura de que aun no has ido a  
  
verlos ¿verdad?  
  
- Verdad, ni siquiera se donde estan.  
  
- Bueno pues hoy vamos.  
  
Harry caminaba pensativo. Hacia muy buen dia el sol brillaba mucho en lo mas alto del cielo por eso decidieron ir andando al cementerio. Era verdad que nunca los habia ido a ver. Al llegar al cementerio Harry bajo la vista al suelo y solo la levanto cuando su hermana dijo - Ya estamos.  
  
- Estas son las...  
  
- Si estas son- dijo Sirius al darse cuenta del apuro del chico.  
  
- Felicidades mama.- dijo Jessica  
  
- Felicidades Lilian.- dijo Sirius  
  
- ¿ Que pasa?.- pregunto Harry  
  
- ¿No lo sabes? Hoy es el cumpleaños de mama- dijo Jessica.  
  
- Oh no lo sabia. Felicidades... mama-  
  
A Harry le empezaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos bajo la vista pero la levanto rapidamente para quedarse mirando las lapidas de sus padres eran diferentes a las de los muggles y eran las mas bonitas de todo el cementerio. La de su padre tenia forma de ciervo y en uno de los constados ponia James Potter 1966-1987. La de su madre tenia forma de angel abrazando al ciervo y en una de las alas tenia la inscripcion Lilian Potter 1966- 1987. Harry ya no podia mas empezo a llorar y llorar empezo a sentir un dolo muy fuerte. El nunca habia podido celebrar un cumpleaños con su madre ni con su padre todo por culpa de Voldemort. Harry oyo a su hermana hablar dirigiéndose a sus padres.  
  
- Papa Mama lo veis es Harry el tambien ha venido- Jessica tambien empezo a llorar-hemos venido los tres.  
  
- Los cuatro- se oyo una voz desde detrás.  
  
- Remus tu tambien... Jessica no pudo terminar la frase. Harry habia salido corriendo y ella detrás de el. Alli se quedaron Remus y Sirius.  
  
- Prongs amigo- A Sirius se le humedecieron los ojos- lo ves el chico es igualito a ti te lo dije. Se salta las normas. Hace todo lo posible por sus amigos y es... Sirius ya no pudo terminar la frase era muy difícil hablar mientras uno lloraba.  
  
- Y es buscador como tu- dijo Remus-y es muy valiente fue el campeon de Hogwarts en el torneo de los tres magos y a luchado contra el que no debe ser... Remus tampoco podia hablar. Alli estaban Remus y Sirius llorando sobre la tumba de su amigo. Rapidamente la tarde alegre y soleada se volvio gris y triste y empezo a llover. Harry y Jessica volvieron donde Remus y Sirius pero no se fueron se quedaron alli llorando los cuatro sobre lo que antes habian sido los amigos, los padres, sobre los que antes habian sido, una familia.  
  
Bueno quiza no sea tan triste o es cosa mia por que es la tercera vez que lo escribo pero tenia ganas de hacer uno de estos. Tranquilo mas adelante tambien hare uno de risa pero antes queda otro triste que vendra dentro de poco ¿ que pasara que pasara? Solo adelanto una cosa y es que alguien muy cercano a Jessica muere ¿ quien será?. Y lo se es muy corto comparado con el anterior 


	12. Presentación

Capitulo 12: Presentación.  
  
La casa estaba en silencio todo el mundo dormia placidamente cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Harry fue rapidamente a ver quien era y se encontro a su hermana con un chico mas o menos de su edad.  
  
- ¡Harry! Anda ven tengo que presentarte a una persona- dijo la chica encuanto lo vio- Harry este es Will él es... mi novio- termino la chica sonrojándose- Will este es Harry mi hermano.  
  
- Wah! Harry Potter el niño que vivio encantado de conocerte es todo un placer.- dijo el acompañante de Jessica.  
  
- Eh igualmente- dijo Harry un poco avergonzado, aun no se acostumbraba a eso de ser " famosillo".  
  
- ¿Quién ha sido el graciosillo que viene a levantarnos tan temprano?- se oyo la voz de alguien que bajaba las escaleras- Ah eres tu como no  
  
- Vamos Sirius no es tan temprano- dijo la chica mientras ella Harry y Will se reian de la pinta que tenia Sirius al despertarse y del mal humor del que estaba.  
  
- ¿Que no es tan temprano? Por Merlín solo son las 11 de la mañana es muy temprano.  
  
- ¿Eso te parece temprano? ¿Que pensabas levantarte a las 5 de la tarde?  
  
- Anda dejadlo ya y vamos a desayunar- dijo Harry viendo venir una discusion y ya tenia suficiente con las de Ron y Hermione.  
  
La mañana paso entre risas con el mal humor de Sirius por la mañana y Remus que no daba pie con bola todo se le caia no hacia ni caso de lo que se le decia y lo hacia todo del reves. Incluso cuando fue a preparar las tostadas y el cafe que metio una de las tostadas en un vaso y a la otra le echo el cafe y la leche por encima. La tarde paso tambien muy animada entre bromas juegos y anecdotas que contaban Sirius y Remus sobre cuando estaban en el colegio. Por la noche no hicieron gran cosa ya que despues de cenar se fueron a dormir cosa que ha Harry no le hizo mucha gracia ya que Will dormiria con su hermana y no sabia por que pero simplemente lo le hacia gracia.  
  
Las vacaciones de Navidad pasaron y comenzaron de nuevo las clases el jaleo del colegio los examenes... cuando de repente un dia mientras daba una clase Jessica sintio un mareo muy fuerte.  
  
- Hermione vigila la clase un momento voy a que Pomfrey me de algo para el mareo.  
  
Jessica fue hasta la enfermeria y alli le conto lo sucedido a Pomfrey y esta se puso a examinarla ya que no era normal que sufriera mareos cuando ella comia bien hacia el ejercicio necesario se cuidaba mucho y devia estar en perfecto estado. Tras cinco minutos examinándola Pomfrey fue a por un brebaje y se lo entrego.  
  
- Vamos Pomfrey no pensaras que yo...  
  
- Tómatela toda- dijo la mujer- y ahora coge esto ya sabes como va ¿no? Si sale rosa estas embarazada si sale verde no estas embarazada.  
  
Jessica cogió lo que le entregaba la enfermera, era como una semilla de una flor ella ya las había visto sabia que simplemente tenia que esperar. De repente la semilla empezó a romperse como si de un huevo se tratase y salió una bolita color rosa.  
  
- E... esto... estoy quiere decir que estoy...  
  
- Embarazada si señor te felicito- dijo Pomfrey sonriente  
  
- No es buena noticia dime como voy a dar clases si estoy E M B A R A Z A D A- dijo Jessica alterada.  
  
- Pues igual que las das ahora- respondio Pomfrey sin dejar de sonreir- voy a avisar a Dumbledore para que venga y darle la buena noticia.  
  
- No, no quiero que se entere nadie- dijo Jessica con la cara roja de vergüenza.  
  
- Oh vamos un embarazo es una cosa que no se puede esconder por mucho tiempo- decia Pomfrey mientras intentaba conectar con la oficina de Dumbledore- Oh señor director por fin tiene que venir inmediatamente tengo una noticia que darle.  
  
- Muy bien Poppy voy inmediatamente.  
  
Segundos después Dumbledore hacia acto de presencia en la enfermeria junto con Snape.  
  
- Valla señorita Potter ¿no se encuentra bien?- pregunto Dumbledore en cuanto la vio.  
  
- La verdad es que no mucho- contesto la chica.  
  
- Bueno entonces mejor que se quede aquí-dijo Dumbledore en tono preocupado- Severus ¿podrias ocuparte de su clase? .  
  
- Si señor- dijo el aludido y salio.  
  
- Bueno que era esa noticia debe ser muy buena por que se te ve muy alegre.  
  
- Pues si es una gran noticia una noticia de nueve meses.  
  
- ¿Una noticia de nueve meses? No entiendo- dijo Dumbledore verdaderamente sin entender nada.  
  
- Oh vamos piensa nueve meses una chica en la enfermeria una noticia muy buena. - Nueve meses y una chica en la enfermeria- dijo Dumbledore pensando- señorita Potter ¿ esta usted embarazada?.  
  
Jessica puso mala cara.  
  
- Exacto- dijo Pomfrey- no es una gran noticia.  
  
- Pues la verdad es que si- dijo Dumbledore el cual ahora tambien sonreia- debería alegrar la cara va a ser madre eso es perfecto.  
  
- Oh si perfecto me voy a pasar lo menos siete meses paseándome por el castillo con un barrigon de espanto- dijo en tono enfadado aunque en realidad no lo estaba en realidad era la mujer más feliz del mundo- hasta los alumnos de primero se van a reir de mí.  
  
Jessica paso lo que quedaba de dia en el hospital y después de terminar las clases de ese dia vinieron a verla Ron Hermione y Harry.  
  
- ¿Que te pasa?¿ Porqué te has tenido que quedar?- pregunto Harry evidentemente preocupado.  
  
. Nada mira es que me quedado embarazada- dijo Jessica lo mas sonrinte que pudo.  
  
- Jajaja jajaja jajaja aish que me da algo jajaja jajaja, deja la broma si- dijo Harry riendose.  
  
- No es broma estoy embarazada- dijo Jessica mas seria.  
  
- ¿En serio?- dijo Harry dejando de reir- entonces voy a ser tio voy a ser tio voy a ser tío.( se supone que lo dice cantando)  
  
- No me hace gracia- dijo Jessica muy seria. Pero la verdad es que estoy muy feliz. Voy a ser madre jeje ya solo me falta el matrimonio. Will mas te vale pedirmelo pronto y más ahora que vas a ser papi.  
  
En un lugar desconocido.  
  
- Señor ya hemos acabado con el ya le hemos eliminado- se hoyo una voz de hombre. - Muy bien Lucius- se oyo una voz fria- Esta vez no te me escaparas Potter esta vez no te escaparas del Dark Lord. Jajajajaja jajajajaja ( risa psicopata ).  
  
¿Que estará planeando Voldemort? ¿ A quien se refería con Potter a Jessica o a Harry? No se sabrá hasta próximos capitulo y ya saben DEJEN REVIEWS. 


	13. Una perdida horrible

Capitulo 13: Una perdida terrible  
  
-¡DUMBLEDORE!- Severus Snape entro al despacho del director como alma que lleva el diablo.  
  
-¿Que pasa Severus?- pregunto el director sobresaltado.  
  
- Voldemort acaba de cometer otro asesinato esta vez a sido Will Baldwin. ¿ no te suena ese nombre?. Creo que ese chico estudio en Hogwarts  
  
- La verdad es que si.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Enfermería  
  
-Y que nombre le piensas poner- pregunto Dumbledore a Jessica  
  
-Pues la verdad no lo se hay tantos que me gustan. Para niña me gustan Jane, Dee, Juliet, Emma, Jade, Donna, Tasha, Kathryn y Lillian y para niño me gustan Kevin, Jason, Jim, Andy, Tom, Mike y James,  
  
- Ahora que lo mencionas y si no es mucha indiscrecion ¿ Quien es el padre?- pregunto Dumbledore.  
  
- Es un antiguo alumno de Hogwarts se llama Will Baldwin.  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
- Oh por Merlin no puede ser cierto- dijo Dumbledore tan de repente que asusto al profesor.  
  
- ¿Que no puede ser cierto?- pregunto el profesor sorprendido de la reaccion del Director.  
  
- Nada Severus no me hagas caso pero por favor podrias ir a buscar a la señorita Potter.-dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Si ahora mismo-dijo el aludido mientras salía del despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
Snape va a buscar a Jessica pensando que tendra que ver ella en todo esto. Llega al despacho de Jessica y se encamina con ella de vuelta al despacho del director.  
  
- No entiendo por que quiere que estes delante- dijo Snape sin darse cuenta.  
  
- ¿Por que lo dices?-pregunto la chica curiosa.  
  
- Pues le estaba hablando de que Voldemort habia vuelto a matar y me dijo que viniese a buscarte.  
  
- Oh y ¿quien a sido la victima esta vez?- pregunto la chica interesada.  
  
- Un chico llamado Will Baldwin- respondio Snape.  
  
-¿¡¡¡QUE!!!? No puede ser cierto- dijo Jessica mientras echaba a correr en dirección del despacho de Dumbledore. Iba llorando.  
  
- ¿Pero que le pasa?  
  
Jessica llego al despacho de Dumbledore pero no pudo hablar entre la carrera y el llanto estaba sin aire. Para cuando pudo hablar ya estaban alli Snape y McGonagall esta ultima avisa por Dumbledore.  
  
- No... no es verdad ¿a que no? esto se debe tratar de una broma- dijo Jessica intentando reir un poco.  
  
- Siento decirle que no es ninguna broma señorita Potter de verdad que siento mucho lo que ha pasado- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
- El... no puede. Yo... no quiero. El...no ¡NOOOOOOO!- Jessica cayo al suelo llorando sin poder contenerse.  
  
- Minerva por favor lleva Jessica a la enfermeria para que Popy le de algo para tranquilizarla.  
  
- Ahora mismo Albus- respondio esta mientras intentaba levantar a la chica del suelo y se la llevo.  
  
-¿Por que se ha puesto asi?- pregunto Snape preocupado por el estado de la chica.  
  
- No me digas Severus que no te has enterado del chisme que lleva corriendo desde esta mañana por todo el castillo- dijo Dumbledore burlon sabiendo ya la respuesta  
  
- Usted sabe que yo no hago caso de los chisme asi que la verdad es que no me he enterado de nada ¿ Que pasa?- dijo el profesor intrigado.  
  
- Pues ese chico, Will Baldwin, era el novio de la señorita Potter y bueno esta mañana cuando fuimos a la enfermeria y ella estaba alli era por que esta embarazada- dijo Dumbledore un poco mas alegre al recordar que una de sus profesoras estaba en estado.  
  
Je je seguro que he escuchado mal tiene que ser eso ella no puede estar... embarazada. Perdon señor pero ¿a dicho usted embarazada?- pregunto Snape angustiado. Ahora me dira que no seguro.  
  
-Exactamente eso es lo que he dicho la señorita Potter esta embarazada- respondio Dumbledore.  
  
Esta noticio le cayo como un cubo de agua fría al profesor de Pociones.  
  
No esto no esta pasando esto no es verdad.  
  
Bueno un capitulo menos. No es que sea muy interesante pero el próximo será mejor y acordaos de DEJAR REVIEWS 


	14. Jessica y el ataque a Snape

Capitulo 14: Jessica y el ataque a Snape  
  
No esto no esta pasando esto no es verdad  
  
-¿Y que piensa hacer, Albus?- dijo el profesor intentando clamarse- ¿La dejara tener el bebé?  
  
-Claro que sí ¿me cree capaz de pedirle que aborte?-respondió el director.  
  
-Pero ¿ Y los alumnos?¿ Qué cree que dirán cuando vean a su profesora embarazada?¿ Y los padres?  
  
-No hay ningún problema Severus he hablado con el profesor Flitwick le pedí que le hiciera el hechizo ese tan extraño para que no se note el embarazo así que nadie se enterará-respondió Dumbledore tranquilamente- No le que sí me preocupa es ella tu ya lo has visto se lo ha tomado fatal yo esperaba que se alterara pero no tanto.  
  
-Bueno es normal ¿no? si ella esta embarazada de... el supongo que esperaría que le pidiera... matrimonio y enterarse de esto ahora ha hecho que sus planes se vayan a pique.- dijo Snape mientras maldecía cada una de sus palabras  
  
-Supongo que es lo más lógico, creo que iré a verla a la enfermería espero que este mas tranquila.-dijo el director- Severus ¿cuando admitirás que la amas?  
  
-¡Albus! De donde ha sacado semejante tontería por Merlín es la hija de Potter entiende usted eso la hija de la persona que más he odiado desde bueno desde siempre. Una cosa es que acepte que ella este aquí, por que no me queda otro remedio, y intente no tener peleas y otra es que yo me haya enamorado de ella- respondió el profesor de pociones escandalizado.  
  
-Por favor Severus no intentes negarlo. Las peleas con Mathew cada vez que se le pone cerca, la cara que has puesto cuando te has enterado de que tenia novio y esta embarazada, la forma de decir " si ella esta embarazada de... el supongo que esperaría que le pidiera... matrimonio" seré viejo pero no soy tonto parecía que te hubiesen echado algo mas fuerte que un cruciatus. Eres profesional en esconder tus sentimientos como si llevaras una mascara como si nada te importara y cada día de tu vida fuese una obra teatral diferente que simplemente te limitas a interpretar como si no sintieses nada pero no has sido capaz de esconder el dolor al saber que ella tenía a alguien y tampoco puedes esconder los celos- dijo el director entre serio y burlón pero con una sonrisa.  
  
-Yo no he hecho tal cosa y jamás la haré no estoy enamorado de Jessica Potter y mucho menos estoy celoso.- dijo el hombre muy alterado puesto que el director lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.  
  
- Si lo estas- ahora el director no podía contener mas la risa que le producía ver que llevaba razón y como Snape se escandalizaba por eso  
  
- Esta conversación es absurda me marcho de aquí antes de que yo también empiece a tener alucinaciones y empiece a ver cosas donde no las hay- dijo Severus Snape mientras salía del despacho dando un portazo.  
  
-¿Entonces dices que Jessica se fue hace un rato para su habitación?- pregunto Dumbledore a la señora Pomfrey.  
  
-Si eso he dicho- contesto Pomfrey.  
  
-Bueno entonces creo que iré a su habitación- respondió Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore camina hacia la habitación de Jessica sin sospechar que esta a punto de ocurrir lago terrible. Rápidamente llega a la habitación de Jessica y llama a la puerta.  
  
Vaya parece que no esta, quizá Severus la vino a buscar o quizas fue a ver a Mathew, supongo que habra ido a decirle que ya no esta enfadada.  
  
En la sala común de Gryffindor  
  
-¿Entonces dice Harry que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado Quien-tu-ya-sabes atacó al novio de su hermana?- pregunto Ron escandalizado- pero porque que tiene que ver el con todo esto me refiero el no ha hecho nada y si fuese muggle lo entendería pero era brujo y por lo que me has dicho en la familia Baldwing son todos sangre limpias.  
  
-Yo tampoco lo entiendo pero ya no se puede hacer nada- dijo Hermione quien acababa de terminar sus deberes de aritmancia.  
  
-Bueno ¿y Harry donde está?- pregunto Ron mirando a todos lados.  
  
-Bajo a ver a su hermana, dijo que tenía que estar con ella- dijo la chica mientras acababa de guardar las cosas.  
  
-Bueno creo que lo esperaré quiero hablar con él- dijo Ron acomodándose en el sillón.  
  
-Creo que deberías acostarte no creo que regrese temprano y para ser mas exactos dudo que regrese, yo me voy a dormir y te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo, buenas noches- dijo la chica que ya iba por la escalera de la habitación.  
  
-Buenas noches- dijo el chico.  
  
-Ya va, ya va- se hoy una voz masculina- Oh buenas tardes Dumbledore a que se debe su visita.  
  
-Buenos tardes Mathew, me preguntaba si quizás estuviese aquí contigo la señorita Potter.- dijo Dumbledore amablemente  
  
-¿Aquí? No porque ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto el hombre interesado- Ya sabe que ella esta enfadada conmigo y no me quiere ni ver.  
  
-Precisamente por eso pensé que estaría aquí. Ella me dijo que vendría a decirle que ya no estaba enfadada- dijo Dumbledore- bueno creo que iré donde Severus quizás este con él.  
  
-Esta bien- dijo el hombre con un evidente mal humor repentino.  
  
-Que raro Jessy no está en su habitación- dijo Harry delante de la puerta de la habitación de su hermana- quizás aya ido donde Dumbledore. O quizás ha ido donde Snape- le dijo una voz en su interior  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a ir donde Snape para cerciorarse de que lo que su cabeza decía no era verdad.  
  
Debería haber traído la capa conmigo como alguien me pille ... Y cuando vea a Snape que le digo... no le puedo decir profesor Snape que esta aquí mi hermana con usted no definitivamente no. Quizá Profesor Snape vera estaba buscando a mi hermana ya sabe quería estar con ella por lo que pasó y como vi que no estaba en su habitación pensé que ya que se llevan tan bien quizá estuviese aquí con usted. Bueno al menos no me puede culpar por preocuparme de mi hermana ¿o si?  
  
En otro pasillo de Hogwarts.  
  
Verdaderamente Severus esta enamorado de Jessica aunque no lo admita. Le tendré que pinchar más hasta que confiese. Si no fuese tan testarudo aunque me da cosa pensar lo mal que le debió caer enterarse de que tenía novio y estaba embarazada. Bueno quizá aproveche el momento.  
  
En otro pasillo diferente con el mismo destino que el anterior  
  
Por fin te encuentro Potter- dijo una voz fría  
  
Voldemort- se oyó decir una voz.  
  
Desmaius- se volvió a oír la fría voz de Voldemort- ya te tengo es mis manos esta vez no te me escaparas no como hace trece años tu debiste haber venido conmigo y unirte a mi bando aunque aun no sabía el poder que guardabas dentro de ti Legardored pero ahora vendrás conmigo y te unirás a mi te haré olvidar todo lo que Dumbledore te enseñó solo recordaras tu poder interior y así contigo a mi lado seré invencible.  
  
En el despacho de Snape.  
  
Ya va esta bien ya va- dijo el hombre- ¿quien será a estas horas?. ¡JESSICA!  
  
¡Crucio!  
  
Bueno creo que quedó un capitulo bastante interesante ¿no? ¿quien es Legardored? y ¿que hace Jessica atacando a Snape? 


	15. Legardored

Capitulo 15: Legardored  
  
-¡JESSICA!  
  
-¡Crucio!  
  
Dumbledore llegaba al despacho de Snape cuando lo ve tirado en el suelo con evidentes signos de haber sido torturado recientemente.  
  
- Por Merlín Severus quien te ha hecho esto.  
  
- Jessica- fue lo ultimo que dijo el profesor antes de quedar inconsciente en el frío suelo de las mazmorras.  
  
El director se dirigió a la chimenea cogió un puñado de polvos Flu metió la cabeza y gritó.  
  
- ¡A la enfermería!  
  
Segundos después la cabeza de Albus Dumbledore flotaba en la chimenea de la enfermería.  
  
- Poppy ¡Poppy!- dijo el director mientras veía salir a Pomfrey de su despacho.  
  
- Que pasa Albus te veo muy alterado- pregunto Pomfrey con evidente preocupación.  
  
-Severus ha sido atacado creo que ha sido un cruciatus. Cuando le pregunté solo me dijo " Jessica" y quedó inconsciente.  
  
- Ahora mismo voy para allá.  
  
En unas mazmorras de no se sabe donde.  
  
Una persona empieza abrir los ojos esta encadenada a la pared con unos grilletes demasiado apretados a sus muñecas.  
  
- Veo que por fin despiertas Legardored- dijo una voz fría y siseante a su lado  
  
- Voldemort- sonó la voz de la persona encadenada.  
  
- Sabes Legardored no puedo permitir que recuerdes ciertas cosas a si que...  
  
- No serás....  
  
- Obliviate  
  
- ¿Que tal te encuentras?  
  
- ¿Quién soy?¿ Dónde estoy?¿quién eres tu?¿ Porqué estoy atada?  
  
- Shhhh mi querida Legardored ahora debes descansar y tranquila ahora te soltaré- dijo Voldemort mientras con un movimiento de su varita hacía desaparecer los grilletes que sujetaban el cuerpo de la chica.  
  
En la enfermería de Hogwarts  
  
- Hemos tenido suerte de encontrarlo a tiempo si no podría a ver muerto pero no comprendo...- un movimiento de la persona que había en la cama hizo que Pomfrey dejara de hablar con Dumbledore y se dirigiese al ahora adolorido profesor Snape.  
  
- ¿Como se encuentra?- dijo Pomfrey mientras vertía un liquido de color azulado en un vaso y se lo daba al profesor.  
  
- Bien pero ¿ Dónde esta Jessica? Ella... ella.  
  
- ¿Ella fue quién te atacó, Severus?- pregunto el director.  
  
-No ella no fue ella no... Voldemort .... Voldemort la ha secuestrado el es quien me atacó y yo... yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarla- dijo el profesor el cual se notaba estaba enfadado consigo mismo.  
  
- Es imposible Voldemort no puede entrar aquí el castillo esta protegido y además porque a ella siempre ha ido tras Harry no tras su hermana seguro que es una trampa quiere que Harry vaya a por ella y así matarlos a los dos seguro que si debemos advertir al joven Potter de que no vaya no lo podemos permitir...  
  
- Poppy cálmate Jessica esta...  
  
De repente se abre la puerta de la enfermería y entra un nervioso Harry seguido por Ron y Hermione.  
  
- ¿Harry que haces levantado a estas horas?- preguntó el director un poco enfadado.  
  
- Yo ... yo fui a buscar a mi hermana hace un rato pero como no estaba en su habitación pensé que estaría con el profesor Snape por que ... e... por que... pensé que usted querría que la vigilasen pero llegue a su despacho y vi que no había nadie entonces encontré a Peeves y me dijo que habían atacado al profesor Snape y había pasado algo con mi hermana y yo quisiera saber que es- dijo Harry lo mas rápido que podía debía enterarse rápidamente de lo que pasaba con su hermana.  
  
- Potter mejor no pregunté y vallase a su habitación a su hermana no le pasa nada- dijo Snape intentando evitar tener que contarle todo lo sucedido.  
  
- Y entonces ¿dónde esta? Hemos mirado en su despacho dos veces, hemos ido dónde la profesora McGonagall ( que justo entraba en ese momento a la enfermería ), hemos ido a la biblioteca, la lechucería en todas las partes que podía estar- dijo este esquivando el intento de hacer como que no pasaba nada de su profesor.  
  
- ¿Acaso a mirado en la cocina?- dijo Snape intentando tener más éxito que la vez anterior.  
  
- Mi hermana estuvo en el desayuno y la comida así que no creo que este allí- dijo este volviendo a evitarle.  
  
- Harry tiene razón tu hermana esta embarazada- dijo Hermione repentinamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la enfermería evidentemente con la intención de ir a buscarla.  
  
- ¿Y que con que esté embarazada?- preguntó Harry sin comprender.  
  
- Pero serás... las mujeres cuando están embarazadas comen más por que se alimentan por dos además de esos antojos que tienen cada dos por tres.  
  
- Ah bueno pues vamos a buscarla- dijo Harry- Por cierto ¿dónde esta la cocina?- dijo intentando disimular que ya había ido alguna que otra vez.  
  
- No hace falta que vayáis no esta allí- dijo Dumbledore- Harry siéntate lo mejor será que sepas la verdad.  
  
- Pero director...  
  
- Nada Severus es lo mejor- dijo el director cortante- Minerva tu también siéntate no quiero que me falten más profesores.  
  
- ¿A que se refiere?¿que pasa?- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba  
  
- Harry siento de verdad tener que darte esta noticia la verdad no sabemos como ha ocurrido ya que el colegio esta bien protegido solo sabemos que Voldemort ha conseguido entrar y ha secuestrado a tu hermana y...  
  
Un ruido se oyó en la puerta de la enfermería. Rápidamente todos se giraron y vieron al profesor de adivinación Matthew al cual se le habían caido las cajas que llevaban, cosa que provocó el ruido, para segundos después caer el inconsciente al suelo.  
  
Habían pasado ya unas cuantas horas desde que Jessica había sido secuestrada por Voldemort y esta despertaba en una gran habitación de su descanso por el shock, el estar atada en una mazmorra y el Obliviate. Suena la puerta de la habitación y se abre para dar pasa al Dark Lord  
  
- Veo que ya has despertado mi querida Legardored- dijo Voldemort con su fría voz.  
  
- ¿Quién es Legardored?- dijo la chica confusa.  
  
- Tu eres Legardored una de las mejores brujas que existe.  
  
- Yo no soy Legardored yo soy... No recuerdo quien soy pero en cambio si recuerdo que puedo hacer magia eso lo recuerdo perfectamente pero es lo único que logro recordar.  
  
- Tranquila mi Legardored eso es lo único que tienes que recordar por ahora bueno eso y que vas a tener un hijo un hijo tuyo y mío - dijo Voldemort mientras una fría sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.  
  
- ¿Yo estoy embarazada? ¿ voy a tener un hijo tuyo y mío? Perdón pero ¿ Tu quien eres?  
  
- Shhh tranquila yo soy Tom , Tom Ryddle y tu eres Legardored Ryddle, tu eres mi esposa y si embarazada de mi claro esta, hace un mes y medio que estas embarazada pero habías decidido que te tomarías una poción, que no tiene peligro alguno, para que el embarazo fuese más rápido.  
  
- Oh no lo recuerdo eso es un gran problema que hago si no recuerdo nada es un gran problema...  
  
- Tranquila mi querida Legardored ese problema lo resolveremos fácilmente piensa que somos magos y por eso tenemos las ventajas que no tienen los muggles. Dentro de una semana y media máximo dos semanas lo recordaras todo. Me recordarás a mi que soy tu esposo, te recordaras a ti misma, recordaras a todas mis mortífagos y sobre todo recordaras la venganza en contra de Hogwarts y sobre todo Dumbledore por arrebatarte a tu familia.  
  
PERDÓN YA LO SE HE TARDADO MUCHO PERO ES QUE ESTOY QUE NO PUEDO Y LOS P..... PROFES DEL INSTI NO PARAN DE PONER DEVERES. SÍ, ME HA QUEDADO MUY MAL YA LO SE PERO ES KE TENIA QUE ACTUALIZAR YA Y LO QUERIA ESCRIBIR EN EL FIN DE SEMANA PERO EL SABADO ERA LA NOCHE DEL COTILLON ( ULTIMA NOCHE DE FERIA) Y EL DOMINGO QE FUE EL DIA QE LO ESCRIBI ESTUBE DURMIENDO HASTA LAS CINCO DE LA TARDE ASI QUE PPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNN POR ESTE CAPITULO TAN MALO. PD. DEJEN REVIEWS QUE NADIE ME DEJA YA REVIEWS ANDA NO SEAN MALOS T_T 


	16. Llamado por Voldemort

Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son de J.K. Rowling. Esta historia me la he inventado yo y el personaje de Jessica Potter también si alguien quiere utilizarlo para hacer un fanfic puede hacerlo, por mi encantada, si después de finalizar el fic ha alguien no le ha gustado alguna parte ( principio, desenlace o fin) puede hacer un fic y ponerla tal y como le hubiese gustado y si igualmente les ha gustado también pueden usar la parte que quieran para su propio fic.  
  
Capitulo 16: Llamado por Voldemort  
  
El tiempo pasaba y en Hogwarts la mayoría de los alumnos no sabían nada de lo ocurrido. Todos, excepto Harry, Ron Hermione y la gran mayoría de Slytherin por tener padres mortífagos, pensaban que la profesora Potter se había retirado debido a su embarazo y por, la ya conocida por todos, muerte de su novio y por eso había vuelto el profesor Lupin a dar clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Con estos pensamiento habían pasado los meses. Por la mañana todo era normal pero por la tarde todos los profesores se reunían para hablar sobre el secuestro de Jessica y algunos días incluso dejaban que Harry, Ron y Hermione estuvieran con ellos al fin y al cabo era la hermana de Harry además quizás Voldemort se hubiese puesto en contacto con el y Ron y Hermione le tenían gran aprecio a la chica. Uno de estos días mientras todos negaban haber podido averiguar del paradero de Voldemort...  
  
- Venga Harry tranquilo verás como al final la encontramos- dijo Sirius intentando tranquilizar al chico.  
  
- Pero porque Voldemort no ha hecho nada extraño. Normalmente me hubiese tentado a que fuese a buscarla o se hubiese puesto en contacto con nosotros sin embargo ahora.- dijo el chico tristemente.  
  
- Tranquilo verás que pronto se pondrá en contacto contigo para incitarte o llamara a Snivellus para que...  
  
- Ahhhh- gritó Snape en medio de la reunión- Maldición  
  
- Severus ¿que pasa?- pregunto Dumbledore  
  
- Me... me esta llamando- dijo mientras se apretaba el brazo- debo ir por lo visto esta muy enfadado.  
  
- Ves rápido quizás averigües algo sobre Jessica- dijo Dumbledore sorprendido de que Voldemort llamara al profesor de Pociones sabiendo que sabían que la chica estaba con el pero esperanzado a la vez.  
  
- Ves Harry te dicho que en poco tiempo avisaría.  
  
Snape llegó lo más rápido posible allí donde estaba Voldemort pero quizás demasiado rápido por que aún estaba enfrascado con sus cosas.  
  
- Mi Lord si eso es todo voy a buscarla- se oyó la voz de uno de sus mortífagos.  
  
- Perfecto.- respondió Voldemort con una voz mucho más fría que la que usaba con Jessica  
  
- El niño...- iba a preguntar el mortífago  
  
- Lucius ya ha ido a buscarlo- fue la respuesta del Lord  
  
- Entonces me retiro- decía el mortífago saliendo de la sala.  
  
- Oh Severus ya estas aquí. No te esperaba tan rápido- dijo Voldemort cuando vio que el ultimo llamado había llegado.  
  
- Mi Lord vine en cuanto me llamó- respondió este rápidamente.  
  
- Deja las formalidades. Severus ¿ sabes que les pasa a los que me traicionan?- preguntó Voldemort  
  
- Si mi Lord- respondió el aludido  
  
En ese momento entró en la sala Lucius Malfoy con un bebe en brazos el cual entrego a su señor y salió de la sala.  
  
- ¿Un bebe?- preguntó Snape intrigado. ¡Jessica! Pero es imposible aun le quedan tres meses.  
  
- Si Severus un bebe. Es... mi hijo y es una de las personas que tengo que presentarte. La otra... es mi... esposa - respondió el Lord con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
- No sabía que se había casado- dijo Snape dudoso- Pero que se cree que soy imbécil. No habría nadie que quisiera casarse con el. Me pregunto quien será la desafortunada.  
  
- Bueno en realidad nadie lo sabía hasta que ella vino- dijo el Dark Lord.  
  
- Ya veo y ¿ Quién es la "afortunada"?- pregunto Snape con fingido interés  
  
- ¿Aun no lo sabes Severus ? pensé que ya lo sabrías después de todo la viste antes de venir ¿no?  
  
No puede ser ella no ¿porque? Simplemente quería atraer a Potter ¿por que entonces? ... No se a que se refiere mi lord- dijo finalmente  
  
- Ahhh no es extraño no creo recordar haberte lanzado ningún obliviate para que no lo recuerdes.  
  
- Que debería recor...  
  
La puerta se abre y entra una chica de no más de 25 años la cual Severus reconoció en seguida. Sí, era ella era su Jessica ¡no! aquella no era su Jessica no era la misma no tenia aquellos ojos azules llenos de vida en donde uno creía ver diamantes que cuando mirabas era como si mirases al cielo y cuando lloraban era como un cristal en el que reflejarse, ahora cuando los mirabas parecía que mirabas un bloque de hielo, fríos, inexpresivos, como sin vida. Y aquella cabellera roja que le llegaba a la cintura la cual según como la miraras parecía una cosa o otra de día, a la luz del sol, parecía tener reflejos naranjas y amarillos y cualquiera pensaría que eran llamas por el movimiento del aire y en la oscuridad de al noche parecían tener reflejos negros, era como ver un amanecer primero la oscuridad y poco a poco la luz ¿ donde estaba? Ahora llevaba el pelo centímetros por debajo del hombro de un color negro azabache aunque a la luz se veía azulado. No definitivamente esa no era su Jessica ella no era la misma.  
  
- Veo que has llegado mi querida Legardored- dijo Voldemort sacando a Snape de sus pensamientos.  
  
Mi querida Legardored. Aquella frase sonaba una y otra vez dentro de la cabeza de Snape mi querida ja el jamás querrá a nadie. Legardored y eso que significa creo haberlo escuchado en algún sitio pero ahora no recuerdo.  
  
- Snape te presento a mi esposa Legardored Ryddle- dijo el lord sonriendo maliciosamente- aunque creo que ya la conoces.  
  
- Eso creo- dijo Snape mientras miraba a Jessica.  
  
- El es ...  
  
- Si ya se uno de tus mortífagos el traidor para ser exactos ¿no? y aun así se presenta valla valla muy valiente por su parte aunque también muy tonto aunque me gustaría saber de que me conoce por que yo es la primera vez que lo veo- dijo la chica fríamente.  
  
- Como que la primera vez por merlín Jessica...  
  
- ¿¡ YO NO ME LLAMO JESSICA!?- gritó la chica evidentemente molesta.  
  
- ¡Claro que si te llamas Jessica. Jessica Potter hermana del famoso Harry Potter el cual derroto al "gran" Dark Lord. Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts. Jefa de la casa Gryffindor!- dijo Snape también gritando.  
  
- ¡Calla!¡Todo eso es mentira!¡Yo soy Legardored Ryddle! ¡Jamás he sido profesora, jamás he conocido a ese tal Harry Potter y jamás he sido ni seré jefa de la casa Gryffindor!¡Yo soy una Slytherin! - gritó la chica.  
  
- ¡Maldito seas Voldemort! ¿¡Que le has hecho!?- dijo Snape mientras veía a Voldemort riéndose mientras le entregaba al niño a Jessica para después pasar a abrazarla- ¡Y tu!- señalo a Jessica!- ¡No eres Slytherin!¡Jamás has sido Slytherin!¡Y si quieres compruébalo es muy fácil eres animaga transfórmate y veamos forma tienes!¡ Tienes la forma que cogería cualquier buen Gryffindor! Y acuérdate de esto- esto lo dijo casi en un susurro- vendré a por ti te llevaré a Hogwarts y volverás a ser la misma Jessica de siempre la misma Jessica de la que yo me enamoré.  
  
Jessica se acerco lentamente a Snape levanto la mano y le acaricio la mejilla y después le dio una bofetada.  
  
- Tom, creo que te has pasado con los cruciatus ahora el pobre ya no sabe ni lo que dice- dijo la chica acercándose a su marido- Bueno creo que voy a llevar a Tommy a la habitación. Parece que al igual que su padre piensa que no hay nada que lo mejor para dormir es una pequeña discusión.  
  
Jessica iba andando hacia la puerta pero se paró al lado de Snape y le dio un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.  
  
- Verás como a final descubres que si que soy una Slytherin.- dijo la chica mientras salía por al puerta dejando a un sorprendido Voldemort y un  
  
Hoooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaa bueno creo que este lo he subido más rápido que el otro ¿no?. Bueno creo que esta quedando bien ¿ vosotros que creeis?. Por si alguien se queda con la duda la forma de animaga de Jessica es.................... un T......................... lo diré dentro de unos cuantos capítulos en la clase especial de Transformaciones en el cual también saldrá Carrien-Anne ( si aquella amiga de la actuación. La que se encontró en Hogsmeade justo cuando Snape le iba a decir que la quería) pues ella también es animaga y Snape también ¿ en que se transformaran? Yo ya he pensado algunos animales pero acepto sugerencias eso si el de la Jessica no lo cambio ehhhhhhhh. Bueno ya sabéis dejad reviews y decidme en el animal en que os gustaría que se convirtieran Snape y Carrie-Anne también me podéis mandar de Jessica y haber si alguien acierta pero no lo cambiaré. Hasta el próximo capítulo. 


	17. Un plan de rescate

Capitulo 17: Un plan de rescate  
  
Verás como a final descubres que si que soy una Slytherin- esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en la cabeza del profesor de pociones.  
  
Bueno Severus no se que podemos hacer- decía el director- es que no me puede creer que Voldemort halla hecho eso yo pensé que el querría que Harry fuese a buscarla y así atacarle pero nunca espere que hiciese eso.  
  
Potter no irá a buscarla pero yo si yo le dije que iría a por ella e iré- dijo Snape  
  
Severus por una vez te pido que me hagas caso no puedes ir Voldemort ya sabe que le traicionaste y cuando vallas te atacará te torturara intentando que le des información- decía el director realmente angustiado- definitivamente tu no puedes ir  
  
Pero Albus...  
  
Pero nada no puedes ir y no iras no insistas- dijo el director  
  
Albus si puedo ir y iré cueste lo que cueste- dijo Snape amenazante  
  
Esta bien si es tu decisión iras pero no iras- dijo el director pensativo  
  
¿Que quiere decir?- preguntó el profesor sin entender.  
  
Muy simple mi querido Severus ira alguien como si fueses tu. Ese alguien se tomará la poción multijugos y bueno ya sabes será como tu, ira traerá a Jessica y será como si hubieses ido tu- contesto el director con una medio sonrisa- Voldemort no sabrá que eres tu por que simplemente no llevara la marca y no sabrá quien es así que ni se fijara y los mortifagos bueno ellos no "te" verán la cara con la mascara.  
  
No. Le dije que YO iría a buscarla y seré YO quien valla a por ella- dijo Snape enfadado  
  
Severus por Merlín piénsalo bien podrías morir en el intento y no podrías estar más con ella.  
  
Esta bien tu ganas pero ¿quién irá?- pregunto el profesor de pociones.  
  
No se alguien perteneciente a la orden seria lo mejor. Avisaré ahora mismo para que vengan.  
  
En la mansión Ryddle  
  
Bueno querida tranquilízate no dejare que Snape haga nada de lo que ha dicho- decía Voldemort abrazando a su esposa.  
  
Pero por que... ¿ Por que el dijo que no soy una Slytherin? Y ¿Por que dijo que no me llamaba Legardored? Y ¿ Por que me quiere llevar con el?- decía la chica sollozando  
  
Ya, ya, no le hagas caso el no hará nada yo no se lo permitiré además no creo que Dumbledore lo deje venir sabe que perdería un profesor y eso no le conviene-dijo el Dark Lord- además no creo que se atreva a venir.  
  
En Hogwarts en el despacho de Dumbledore están reunidos todos los de la orden del fénix  
  
Bien como ya saben esta tarde nuestro profesor Severus Snape aquí presente fue llamado por Voldemort- empezó ha hablar Dumbledore- Tras su vuelta trajo noticias verdaderamente extrañas increíbles y para nada alegres.  
  
Dumbledore déjate ya de rodeos y dinos lo que pasa- dijo Remus angustiado.  
  
Como iba diciendo Severus trajo noticias las noticias no son buenas. Al parecer Voldemort a tomado a Jessica como su... esposa, le ha modificado la memoria a su antojo y ahora la chica cree que se llama Legardored, quien en su tiempo fue la bruja mas poderosa, también le ha hecho creer que es una Slytherin he incluso me atrevería a decir que la a puesto en nuestra contra y  
  
No es posible ella no por que,¿Qué ha hecho ella?- interrumpió Sirius repentinamente.  
  
Sirius no sabemos el por que pero tranquilízate y déjame acabar. Bueno lo ultimo que iba a decir es que en estos meses y gracias a una poción ha tenido antes a su hijo y ahora cree que es de Voldemort. Pero, tenemos un plan, antes de regresar Severus le dijo a Jessica que la iría a buscar pero el no puede ir a Voldemort lo mataría, entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es que alguien de la orden se tome la poción multijugos y valla como si fuese Severus. Voldemort no lo reconocerá al no llevar la marca y los mortifagos no lo verán por la mascara. Y esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí debemos elegir quien irá a por Jessica.  
  
Y quien tenia usted pensado director-dijo la señora Weasley.  
  
No se debe ser alguien que no se parezca en nada a Severus- respondió el director  
  
* * * * * * * ¡NO!¡NO!¡NOOOOOO! Y ROTUNDAMENTE ¡NO!- se oyó la voz de Sirius  
  
Pero Sirius no hay nadie mejor tu no te pareces en nada a Severus y...  
  
Ni quiero parecerme- volvió a decir.  
  
Pero Sirius no es por cualquier tontería lo haces por Jessica ¿No te preocupa lo que pueda pasarle cerca de Voldemort?- dijo Dumbledore muy serio  
  
Si pero no quiero ir de Snivellus y darle a él el merito- dijo poniendo cara asqueada  
  
A mi tampoco me hace gracia que vallas por ahí con mi apariencia Black a saber lo que harías para burlarte- dijo Snape muy serio.  
  
Mira por donde eso no lo había pensado pero tienes razón, es una muy buena oportunidad para burlarme de ti Snivellus- dijo Sirius sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
Esta bien, esto no es ningún juego Sirius, Severus, lo hacemos por Jessica, supongo que ninguno de los dos queréis que siga cerca de Voldemort ¿cierto?- dijo el director enfadado.  
  
Es verdad Albus tiene razón no tiene sentido que discutáis si no queréis decid que no haréis este pequeño esfuerzo y buscaremos otra manera de traer a Jessica- dijo Remus por primera vez desde que habían llegado  
  
Esta bien, esta bien que remedio si lo que querías era hacerme sentir culpable lo has conseguido Moony- dijo Sirius más relajado.  
  
Si no queda otro remedio lo haremos así aunque sigue sin gustarme que Black tome mi apariencia- dijo Snape  
  
Te recuerdo, SNIVELLUS, que si no fuera por tu cabezonería hubiésemos trazado otro plan para ir a rescatar a Jessica- dijo Sirius empezando a enfadarse de nuevo  
  
Vale dejen de pelear. Severus saca la poción y Sirius no pongas mala cara si tanto te cuesta y tan poco te importa Jessica lo haremos de otro modo- dijo el director perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
Esta bien ya me lo tomo- dijo Sirius cogiendo el frasquito que contenía la poción  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Mi señor ya esta todo preparado, el traidor no podrá entrar sin ser descubierto por los hechizos puestos, nos obstante si lograra atravesarlos moriría en alguna de las trampas colocadas por toda la mansión- dijo uno de los mortifagos.  
  
Muy bien Lucius veo que lo has hecho tal y como te he dicho. No podemos permitir que Snape entre y menos que logre llevar a Jessica a Hogwarts- dijo Voldemort con su acostumbrada fría voz.  
  
Tal y como ordeno mi señor ya sabe que yo soy su mas devoto sirviente mi lord- dijo Malfoy aun inclinado frente a Voldemort.  
  
Bien, bien Lucius, puedes retirarte pero dile a Legardored que venga- dijo el Dark Lord.  
  
Si mi señor- respondió el mortifago.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Muy bien ese es el plan, Sirius, ten es un transportador, te llevará directamente a la mansión Ryddle- dijo Dumbledore a Sirius.  
  
Perfecto, es bastante sencillo, entro, voy a los aposentos de Voldemort la cojo y la traigo de vuelta aquí con el transportador si definitivamente es muy sencillo- dijo Sirius haciendo alarde de su valentía Gryffindor.  
  
Sirius será mejor que no te confíes no sabemos que hechizos y trampas hayan puesto en la mansión- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Tranquilo seguro que habrán puesto hechizos para que noten la presencia de Snivellus no me reconocerán. Bueno será mejor que me marche ya. Dile a Harry que no se preocupe no me pasará nada.- dijo Sirius justo antes de aparecer.  
  
De todas formas ten cuidado Sirius ya he perdido muchos de mis niños- dijo Dumbledore aun sabiendo que estaba solo.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Tom, Lucius me dijo que querías hablar conmigo- dijo Jessica a su esposo.  
  
Si, quiero que vayas a la habitación y no salgas de allí hasta que no te avise ¿esta bien?- dijo Voldemort acercándose a la chica y abrazándola.  
  
Como quieras pero ¿puedo saber por que? Acaso van a venir los niñitos de Dumbledore- dijo Jessica  
  
No se si vengan todos, vengan unos cuantos o venga uno solo pero es mejor que no salgas, la mansión esta llena de trampas no me gustaría que te pasara nada- dijo apartándose un poco de ella para después besarla- venga Lucius te acompañará a la habitación y ya sabes no salgas  
  
Esta bien, Tom, como tu digas- dijo la chica un poco triste- supongo que si lo quieres así será por que es lo mejor- le dio un beso rápido, giró y se fue.  
  
Muy bien ya estamos aquí ahora...  
  
Se oye el ruido de una puerta al abrirse unos pasos  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh nooooo suéltame.... te he dicho..... que... me sueltes suelta...me suelt.....  
  
Otro capitulo más ha quedado bastante bien ¿no? bueno ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo espero subirlo pronto de todas formas deja REVIEWS Gracias a: Loca bueno ya ves yo voy continuando la historia a veces actualizo antes a veces después pero voy tirando Y gracias también a Indirita Snape por sus reviews y por que me da mucho apoyo T_T también le tengo que pedir disculpas por que le dije que actualizaría el sábado y hoy es lunes lo siento no pude actualizar antes T_T pero te prometo que tardare poco con el próximo capitulo ^_^. 


	18. De vuelta a Hogwarts

Capitulo 18: De vuelta a Hogwarts  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh nooooo suéltame.... te he dicho..... que... me sueltes suelta...me suelt.....  
  
Shhhhh así calladita estas más guapa. Y ahora nos vamos a Hogwarts. Hay no espera el niño- dijo Sirius / Snape mientras iba hacia la cuna de Tommy.  
  
¿Qué esta... Snape ¿qué haces tu aquí? Es imposible las trampas deberían haberte detectado no pueden haber fallado. Pero bueno eso ahora da igual suelta a la chica AHORA - dijo Lucius al ver la situación  
  
Que te lo crees tu Malfoy- dijo Sirius/Snape retándolo  
  
O la sueltas por las buenas o te hago que la sueltes- dijo Lucius apuntándole con la varita  
  
No creo que sea buena idea Malfoy imagina que fallas y le das a ella, Voldemort se pondría furioso y, seguramente, acabarías muerto.  
  
No te confíes tanto Snape, si nuestro señor sabe por que lo hice no me matará además, soy uno de sus mas leales mortifagos no creo que quiera perderme- dijo Lucius  
  
No soy de tu misma opinión Malfoy, pienso que no le importara mucho un mortifago mas que un mortifago menos- dijo Sirius / Snape seriamente.  
  
En verdad piensas que ese chica le importa más que un fiel mortifago- dijo el otro burlonamente- se nota que no has venido a las ultimas reuniones.  
  
Me da igual lo que le importe la chica me la voy a llevar y nadie lo va a impedir- dijo el " ex-mortifago"  
  
Severus, mi querido Severus que extraño que hallas logrado llegar hasta aquí- dijo el Dark Lord- en cuanto a lo de que nadie te lo impedirá no estés tan seguro yo mismo puedo matarte ahora mismo y no...  
  
Y podría tener un fallo y darle a la chica o al niño, si están aquí es por que le sirven de algo y seria una pena perder algo valioso no cree  
  
En eso tienes razón pero para algo soy el ser mas poderoso del mundo...  
  
Sí, sí, eso ya me lo se pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que los muertos no vuelven ¿no? ya lo intentaste una vez y no funciono y no creo que te arriesgues a perderla a ella también así que será mejor no arriesgarse y dejar que me la lleve- le dijo Sirius / Snape  
  
No te servirá de nada se que estará en Hogwarts la podré volver a traer cuando quiera- dijo Voldemort empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía  
  
Para la próxima vez Hogwarts estará tan protegido que te será imposible entrar y ella estará el doble de vigilada- respondió el otro con un tono casi burlón  
  
No hay nada, escúchame bien, nada que yo haya querido que no haya conseguido y ella no será la primera- dijo el Lord ya enfadado.  
  
Bueno ya lo veremos pero, por ahora, la chica estará en Hogwarts- dicho esto desapareció.  
  
¡ MALDICIÓN!- se pudo escuchar en toda la mansión de Voldemort- ¡Lucius! ¡ERES UN INÚTIL DEBISTE DETENERLE ANTES DE QUE COGIERA A LA CHICA!  
  
- Lo siento señor, cuando llegue Snape ya la había cogido además estaba muy cerca del niño y no me atreví a atacarle- dijo Lucius arrodillándose ante Voldemort  
  
- Lo siento señor- dijo Voldemort imitando tontamente a Lucius- ¡Crucio!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
- Por fin estas de nuevo en Hogwarts- dijo Sirius  
  
- Ummmm- se oyó. Jessica se estaba despertando  
  
- Vamonos al castillo antes de que te despiertes y te de por hacer una locura- volvió a decir Sirius dirigiéndose a la chica.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
- Está tardando mucho, ya debería haber llegado, yo sabía que Black no estaba calificado para ir, ahora ella estará más vigilada, yo fui quien se le prometió y yo debería...- Severus Snape no paraba de pasear de un lado al otro en el despacho del director murmurando todo tipo de cosas desde que Sirius había ido a buscar a Jessica  
  
- Severus, Sirius se dirige al castillo y...- Dumbledore se vio interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse- valla parece que Severus tenía prisa.  
  
No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Dumbledore escucho unos gritos  
  
- No soltadme, dejadme, no me toquéis, os odio, asesinos, no me toquéis...  
  
- Desmaius- pudo oírse la voz de Sirius  
  
- ¿Pero que esta pasando?- preguntó Dumbledore al ver a Jessica desmayada en brazos de Snape  
  
- Lo siento pero es que no podíamos controlarla decía que no la tocáramos, que éramos unos asesinos, que nos odiaba... verdaderamente Voldemort le ha manipulado el cerebro. Solo espero que podamos recuperarla- dijo Snape en un tono muy triste.  
  
- Volverá Severus, volverá- dijo Dumbledore seriamente.  
  
- Aunque, va a ser difícil. Voldemort la ha cambiado mucho, ha manipulado sus recuerdos de eso estoy seguro- dijo Sirius tristemente.  
  
- Lo mejor será que la llevemos a la enfermería- dijo Dumbledore- Sirius ¿ Qué es eso?  
  
- Ah esto o mejor dicho este es el niño de Jessica, casi me olvido de el. Es un angelito no ha dado ningún problema ni siquiera ha llorado- respondió Sirius mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro- ¿ verdad que eres un angelito pequeño...? ¿ Alguien sabe como lo iba a llamar?  
  
- Aún no lo había decidido- dijo Dumbledore acercándose a Sirius y cogiendo al niño- se parece mucho a su madre tiene los mismos ojos azules y la misma nariz pequeñita y recta. Bueno vallamos a la enfermería.  
  
- ¡Profesor Dumbledore!- Se oyó una voz. El nombrado se giro y se encontró con el trío maravilla de Hogwarts.  
  
- Harry, señorita Granger y señor Weasley ¿qué hacen fuera de su sala común a estas horas?- dijo Dumbledore en un tono serio y un poco enfadado.  
  
- Lo siento señor- se adelanto a decir Harry- ¿ ese es...? es el....  
  
- Si señor Potter ese es el hijo de su hermana- le dijo Snape al ver el apuro del chico.  
  
- Profesor Dumbledore ¿ puedo...? ¿ puedo cogerlo? Por favor- dijo el chico en un susurro  
  
- Claro, por que no ibas a poder- dijo el director mientras depositaba al niño en brazos de Harry.  
  
- Profesor Dumbledore ¿ Cómo se encuentra la profesora Potter?- preguntó Hermione  
  
- Bueno la verdad es que se encuentra bastante alterada por lo ocurrido y hemos tenido que lanzarle un desmaius para controlarla pero seguro que cuando se despierte dentro de algunos minutos estará mejor pero creo que será mejor que la llevemos a la enfermería para poder tratarla lo mas rápidamente posible- explicó Dumbledore  
  
- Hablando de que se despierte creo que ya lo ha hecho- dijo Snape sujetando fuertemente a la chica  
  
- ¡Ahhhh no soltadme!,¡malditos asesinos!, ¡dejadme ir!, ¡quiero irme con mi marido ahora mismo!, ¡dejadme ir o el vendrá a buscarme! ¡TOM! ¡TOOOOMMMM! ¡no me dejes con ellos! ¡ TOM! ¡TU! ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Mortifago cambiado de bando! ¡SU-EL-TA-ME!¡AHORA! - gritaba Jessica al despertarse mientras intentaba soltarse de los brazos de Snape.  
  
- ¿Tom? ¿ Mi marido? ¿ Asesinos? ¿ Traidor? ¿Mortifago cambiado de bando? Es cosa mía o a alguien se le ha olvidado contarme algo- dijo Harry como en estado de shock.  
  
- Potter, Weasley, Granger síganme. Black ocupate tu de ella- dijo Snape mientras soltaba a la chica.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
- ¿¡¡¡QUÉ!!!?- gritó Harry cuando Snape termino de contar lo sucedido- ¿ Como que Voldemort le ha modificado la memoria a mi hermana y ahora piensa que es su esposa? ¿ Acaso me han visto cara de tonto?  
  
- Señor Potter nadie le ha visto cara de tonto eso son los hechos ahora usted puede tomárselos como usted quiera- dijo Snape un poco fastidiado.  
  
- Perdón profesor ¿ Hay alguna posibilidad de que la profesora Potter vuelva a la... normalidad?  
  
- Aun no lo sabemos Granger, por eso tiene que estar en la enfermería, Pomfrey le hará un chequeo y después dirá que posibilidades hay- respondió el profesor.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
- Bueno ¿qué tal está? ¿ se recuperará?- pregunto Sirius a Pomfrey cuando esta salió de la enfermería  
  
- La verdad es que esta muy mal le han modificado mucho la memoria y hay muy pocas posibilidades de que recupere su verdadera memoria y vuelva a ser como antes verdaderamente pocas- dijo la enfermera tristemente.  
  
- ¿ A que te refieres con muy pocas Poppy a muy pocas o a que el que volviera a la normalidad sería un milagro?- preguntó el director preocupado  
  
- A que el que volviera a la normalidad sería un milagro- dijo aun mas tristemente.- las posibilidades de que vuelva a la normalidad son de...  
  
Bueno por fin después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar ya esta el nuevo capitulo. De verdad que siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero es que entre los exámenes la gripe y que después me quedé un poco bloqueada a sido difícil escribir el capitulo pero espero que para el próximo no me pase lo mismo. 


	19. Necesitamos un milagro

Capitulo 19: Necesitamos un milagro  
  
-Las posibilidades de que vuelva a la normalidad son de 10-20 entre 1 000 000  
  
- Son verdaderamente bajas, ciertamente necesitaríamos un milagro para que se recupere- dijo Dumbledore apenado.  
  
-Es imposible no pueden ser tan bajas- dijo Sirius mientras empezaba a pegarle puñetazos y patadas a todo lo que tenía cerca.  
  
- Black no creo que eso sea buena idea- dijo Snape al llegar donde el director y la enfermera acompañado por el trío maravilla- ¿ Cómo han ido las pruebas?  
  
- La verdad es que casi no hay esperanzas. Las posibilidades de que vuelva a la normalidad son de 10-20 entre 1 000 000- dijo la enfermera mientras se retiraba para ponerse a cubierto.  
  
Segundos mas tarde por el pasillo volaban sillas, mesas, maldiciones, libros se oían gritos golpes y demás. Aquella parte del castillo parecía estar en guerra incluso varios estudiantes que pasaban por allí huían antes de ser alcanzados por algo o antes de encontrarse con el profesor de pociones y dejar a su casa sin puntos.  
  
- ¡¡¡Sirius!!! ¡¡¡Severus!!! ¡¡¡Harry!!! Dejad de hacer eso o acabareis destruyendo la escuela- decía el director intentando calmar a los dos hombres y al chico - ¡¡¡SIRIUS!!! Las medicinas no, son necesarias para el colegio ¡¡¡SEVERUS!!! No pienses en lanzarles maldiciones a los estudiantes ellos no tienen la culpa ¡¡¡HARRY!!! Deja de hacer volar los objetos y baja ahora mismo al señor Malfoy ¡¡¡Señorita Granger!!! venga aquí y ayúdeme ¡¡¡Señor Weasley!!! valla a por el profesor Lupin y envíele una carta a sus padres para que vengan ahora mismo ¡AH! Remus ya estás aquí. Bueno señor Weasley valla igualmente a enviar la carta. Remus encárgate de Sirius, señorita Granger calme al señor Potter y yo me encargaré de Severus.  
  
Una hora mas tarde y con la ayuda de los señores Weasley y Remus para controlar a Sirius, Fred George, Ron y Hermione para calmar a Harry y Flitwick y Dumbledore para deja K.O a Snape consiguieron reestablecer la normalidad en la enfermería y el pasillo.  
  
- Vaya no pensé que se lo tomarían tan mal si les dejamos destruyen el castillo- dijo Dumbledore saliendo de la enfermería tras dejar descansando a los tres incontrolables.  
  
- Jajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja- todos se giraron para ver a Jessica desternillarse de risa- jajaja jajaja jajaja no hubiese sido tan mala idea dejar que destruyeran el castillo así ya no tendría que estar en este... lugar  
  
- Señorita Potter acompáñeme a mi despacho- fue lo único que dijo Dumbledore.  
  
- Ryddle- dijo la chica  
  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó el director.  
  
- Ryddle- volvió a repetir la chica- no es Potter es Ryddle.  
  
- Como quiera- dijo el director- señorita Ryddle.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
- Es increíble ¿no crees?- preguntaba Ron a Hermione  
  
-¿Increíble? ¿Qué es increíble?- preguntó la chica  
  
- Bueno tu sabes lo de Jessica, pobre Harry, se entera de que tiene una hermana y al poco tiempo la rapta Vol... Vol... Vold... ¡OH! el-que-no-debe- ser-nombrado y como si no existiera tal hermana. No me extraña que se haya alterado tanto- dijo el chico tristemente.  
  
- Si verdad. Ciertamente Harry no tiene mucha suerte- dijo la chica- por eso ahora más que nunca debemos apoyarle. Mañana mismo a primera hora iremos a visitarle a la enfermería  
  
- Bien dicho.¡NO!. No podemos ir. O mejor dicho no debemos ir. Primero que todo por seguridad y segundo por la seguridad del marcador de Gryffindor- dijo el chico con cara preocupada.  
  
- ¿ Pero, se puede saber de que hablas Ronald Weasley?- preguntó Hermione confundida.  
  
- Muy sencillo. Yo no quiero estar en la enfermería cuando Sirius y Snape se despierten y empiecen a volar cosas por toda la enfermería y tampoco quiero que nuestro marcador quede a -500 puntos cuando nuestro "querido" profesor decida pagar su enfado con nosotros- explicó el chico.  
  
- Ron, eres el chico, perdón rectifico, la cosa más tonta que he tenido la desgracia de conocer en mi vida- dijo la chica mientras se iba hacía su habitación.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
- Bien señorita... Ryddle- empezó a hablar el director- creo que usted y yo tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas importantes y nos tomara mucho tiempo así que le pido que se siente, se ponga cómoda y que permita que mantengamos una conversación civilizada.  
  
- No se sobre que tendríamos que hablar usted y yo- dijo la chica calmadamente- yo lo único que quiero es que me dejen volver con mi marido y que me devuelvan inmediatamente a mi hijo hasta donde yo tengo entendido yo particularmente no les he hecho nada para que me tengan aquí encerrada como si estuviese en azkaban.  
  
-Bueno señorita Ryddle yo creo que si tenemos de que hablar y mucho, lo de estar encerrada... creo que cuando veamos que está más tranquila y que no intenta escapar le dejaremos más libertad de movimiento en cuanto a lo de dejarla ir con su... marido, creo que no será posible y en lo referente a su hijo, creo que lo mejor será que tanto usted como el se instalen en alguna habitación cercana a la de algún profesor.  
  
- Esta bien, hablaremos y, me tranquilizaré y tendré una buena actitud pero, escúcheme bien, solo por mi hijo no por que nadie me lo pida solo por el- dijo la chica- y ahora ¿ tendría la amabilidad de decirme de lo que vamos a hablar?  
  
- ¡oh! ummm... nada importante solo unas preguntas- contestó el director  
  
- Esta bien. Usted dirá- dijo la chica.  
  
- Bien. ¿Recuerda algo que sea anterior a despertar en la mansión Ryddle?- preguntó el director  
  
- No- dijo la chica  
  
-¿Está segura de ser la esposa de Tom Ryddle?- volvió a preguntar el director  
  
- Si- respondió la chica  
  
-¿Por qué?- vuelta a preguntar.  
  
- Pues por varias razones. Cuando desperté me encontraba en su casa, sabía mi nombre, sabía que estaba embarazada, etc.-dijo la chica  
  
-¿Confías en él?- preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
-Obviamente- respondió Jessica- es más, no veo ningún motivo por el cual no debiese confiar en él  
  
- Un buen motivo es que a parte de que estas embarazada, no de él claro esta, no te ha dicho ninguna verdad- dijo el director seriamente  
  
-Es.. es... me ... me parece increíble- dijo la chica- ahora intentan ponerme en contra de mi marido  
  
-No, no es eso, solo intentamos que veas la verdad el te ha estado engañando y...  
  
- A no ahora resulta que sois unos angelitos que solo intentáis ayudar-dijo la chica roja de furia y gritando como una loca- pues no os creo nada. ÉL ha sido el que me ha ayudado a recuperar la memoria, ÉL a sido el que ha cuidado de mi y de nuestro hijo, EL ha sido el que me ha apoyado en los malos momentos...  
  
- Por favor Jessica no hagas esto mas difícil de lo que ya es. Hay pocas posibilidades de que vuelvas a recuperar tu verdadera memoria pero por el cariño que te tenemos haremos hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo. No te niegues. De verdad me niego a creer que no recuerdes absolutamente nada.  
  
- Pues no, no recuerdo de nada de lo que paso antes de despertarme en la mansión Ryddle- dijo la chica fríamente.  
  
-¿ Ni siquiera de tu hermano? ¿ Ni de el verdadero padre de tu hijo? ¿ Ni de...  
  
- Ya se lo he dicho no recuerdo nada de eso y Tom es el verdadero padre de mi hijo y no tengo ningún hermano- dijo la chica furiosa.  
  
- Si que tienes un hermano tu hermano...  
  
El director se vio interrumpido por el ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta  
  
- Adelante- dijo  
  
La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven de 15 año de cabello negro revuelto y de unos hermosísimos ojos verde-esmeralda: Harry Potter.  
  
- ¿ E... E... Ella es... - intento decir el chico  
  
- Si ella esta aquí y como puedes comprobar esta mucho mas calmada- dijo el director.  
  
Jessica miró al chico. Si ese era el chico que había visto antes, la primera vez que estuvo en el pasillo que conducía al despacho del director, ese que había cogido a su niño. Su niño eso había preguntado el chico si ese era su hijo y el director le había dicho que efectivamente ese era el hijo de su hermana. Su hermana... o sea que ese era el chico que decían era su hermano. Lo miro de abajo a arriba examinando hasta el más mínimo detalle hasta llegar a sus ojos, esos ojos se le hacían familiares los había visto antes en algún otro sitio, antes de ver al chico, y el cabello también, ese color tan negro y esa rebeldía ya la conocía no sabia de que pero la conocía.  
  
- Jessica, este es tu hermano Harry Potter- dijo el director- ¿ No recuerdas nada ahora que le ves?  
  
- Absolutamente nada, aun no me creo nada de que yo tenga un hermano si de verdad hubiese tenido un herm....  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Se ve una sala con cuatro personas dentro. Jessica las reconoce en seguida dentro de su cabeza. Dumbledore, el chico ese que dicen es su hermano Harry Potter recuerda que se llama, Severus Snape el mortífago traidor como ella lo llama y ella misma aunque con el aspecto que tenia antes.  
  
- Harry te presento a tu hermana y nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras la señorita Jessica Potter-dice Dumbledore y sonríe  
  
- ¿E... E... Ella es mi hermana?- pregunta el chico, Harry Potter  
  
-Si yo... yo... soy tu... hermana- se reconoce a si misma hablando  
  
- Bueno nosotros nos vamos, vamos Severus- dice Dumbledore y sale junto a Snape.  
  
- ¿ A si que tu eres ... mi hermana no?- dice el chico Potter  
  
- Si, yo soy tu hermana- se oye a si misma respondiendo.  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
Que fue eso, e... esa era yo reconociendo ante el chico que era su hermana, ¿cómo fue eso?, es imposible.  
  
-... en Gryffindor- oyó que terminaba de decir Dumbledore.  
  
- Perdón podría repetir otra vez lo que ha dicho- dijo la chica  
  
- Si, decía que como tu eres Gryffindor lo mejor será que duermas con todos los demás Gryffindors- dijo el director.  
  
- Yo, yo no soy Gryffindor, yo soy Slytherin y como tal prefiero dormir en las...  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Ceremonia de selección.  
  
- Jessica Potter.  
  
Valla esa se supone que soy yo de pequeña... horrible.  
  
La chica se sienta en el taburete se coloca el sombrero y...  
  
- Lo tuyo esta muy claro, eres igualita a tus padres así que iras a ¡GRYFFINDOR!  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
- Soy Gryffindor- dijo Jessica en un susurro casi inaudible.  
  
- ¿Decías algo?- pregunto el director.  
  
- Nada importante, solo que será mejor que salga de aquí antes de que me vuelva loca- dijo la chica  
  
- Loca ¿ por que?- pregunto el director interesado.  
  
- Vi unas imágenes extrañas era...  
  
- Adelante- dijo el director ante el ruido de la puerta- Valla Severus eres tu no te esperaba, siéntate no creo que a la señorita Potter le importe que escuches de que trataban esas extrañas imágenes que ha visto y por las que cree que se esta volviendo loca.  
  
- No me importa- dijo la chica.  
  
- Perfecto, siéntate Severus- dijo el director.  
  
- Bueno pues como iba diciendo antes de que el llegara he visto, dos veces, unas extrañas imágenes, como dos flash backs dijo la chica.  
  
- Perfecto, eso es perfecto- dijo el profesor entusiasmado.  
  
- ¿Te importaría explicarnos esos dos flash backs?- pregunto el director.  
  
- No, que mas da- dijo la chica- el primero era que estábamos en este despacho, justo los que estamos ahora mismo aquí y yo....  
  
¡Tachan! Apareció otro capitulo por arte de magia. Siento el retraso pero tuvo que hacer un viaje y a la vuelta me esperaban los exámenes para las notas de navidad ( que aun estoy realizando así que os podéis imaginar lo largo que fue el viaje y la de clases que perdí) pero aun con todos estos impedimentos e conseguido terminar este capitulo especial navidad ( por si no se nota el " por que" es de navidad es por que es mas largo que los demás y es un poco más alegre ¿no? después de todo tiene dos flash backs aunque haya pocas posibilidades de que vuelva a la normalidad). Pues eso y nada más, os dejo para que sigáis leyendo otras historias.  
  
PD: Gracias Indira por el review que me mandaste hace unos días y gracias por los ánimos que me das siempre jeje  
  
Notas:  
  
Por si les interesa estoy subiendo otra historia también de Harry Potter ( Diaria mágico, lo siento no sabia que titulo ponerle) que tiene puesto como personaje principal a Draco Malfoy, aunque este no es el principal pero es el único que se puede poner, y es una historia muy rara. 


	20. Discrepancia en el despacho del director

Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me perteneces son de J.K. Rowling por desgracia o por suerte por que escribe mucho mejor que yo. Esta historia ha salido de mi cabecita loca al igual que el personaje de Jessica Potter. Si alguien quiere utilizarla para su propio fic puede hacerlo.  
  
Capitulo 20:  
  
- Y eso es todo- dijo Jessica cuando termino de explicar sus flash backs.  
  
- Bueno creo que quedan bastante claras algunas cosas. Primero que todo que no te llamas Legardored Ryddle si no Jessica Potter, también queda claro que si tienes un hermano, que eres Gryffindor y lo que mas nos "ayudará" que Tom Ryddle no te ha dicho la verdad. ¿Algo a decir?- dijo el director bastante alegre.  
  
- Si. Solo una cosa... quisiera saber ¿qué he tomado... bueno mejor dicho que me han hecho tomar para que yo tenga estos "flash backs"?- preguntó Jessica  
  
- Puede estar segura señorita Potter de que no le hemos hecho tomar nada para tener alucinaciones si es lo que insinúa- Dijo Snape  
  
- Si ya eso habría que verlo. Aún no confío en ninguno de ustedes y no tengo ningún motivo para hacerlo así que ya veréis lo que hacéis para cambiar esto- dijo la chica fríamente.  
  
- ¿Porqué le cuesta tanto confiar en nosotros? Confió en Tom Ryddle ¿ porqué no puede hacer lo mismo con nosotros?- preguntó el director.  
  
- No se quizás por que cuando me desperté era él el que estaba conmigo y no ninguno de ustedes- respondió Jessica  
  
- ¿ Y si todos tomásemos Veritaserum nos creerías ?- preguntó Harry.  
  
- Supongo que sí, aunque antes tendría que comprobar que es Veritaserum de verdad y no simple agua- dijo la chica.  
  
- Esta bien tomaremos Veritaserum pero usted también tomará señorita Potter- dijo el director.  
  
- Obviamente que si sino de que forma quiere que compruebe que es Veritaserum- dijo Jessica.  
  
- Bien, ¿ Severus tienes Veritaserum o tienes que hacerlo?- preguntó el director.  
  
- Creo que aun tengo un poco en el despacho voy inmediatamente a por el – dijo el profesor  
  
- Perfecto, ves por la chimenea para no perder tiempo- dijo el director.  
  
Después de unos minutos Snape volvió de su despacho con el Veritaserum.  
  
- Bien creo que ya podemos empezar- dijo e director- tenga- dijo dándole la botellita con Veritaserum.  
  
- Bien veamos si esto es Veritaserum- dijo Jessica y se tomó la poción.  
  
- Bueno, bien veamos a ver que le preguntamos- dijo para si mismo el director.  
  
- ¿ Qué es lo primero que recuerda después de haber despertado en la mansión Ryddle ?- preguntó Snape adelantándose al director.  
  
- ¿ Lo primero que recuerdo ? Pues creo que es cuando me desperté y e me explico que había perdido la memoria y que estaba embarazada.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
- ¿ Que tal te encuentras ?  
  
- ¿ Quién soy ?¿ Dónde estoy ?¿ Quién eres tu ?¿ Porqué estoy atada ?  
  
- SHHHH mi querida Legardored ahora debes descansar y tranquila ahora te soltaré- dijo Voldemort mientras con un movimiento de su varita hacía desaparecer los grilletes que sujetaban el cuerpo de la chica.  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
- No, lo primero que recuerdo es despertarme y que Tom me preguntase como estaba y yo preguntarle que quien era donde estaba y...- la angustia que en ese momento sentía le impedía seguir hablando.  
  
- ¿ Y... ?- dijeron los presentes a la vez.  
  
- Y... preguntarle porqué... porqué... preguntarle porqué estaba atada a la pared con grilletes- dijo finalmente la chica.  
  
- Valla, eso es lo que yo llamo un recibimiento a lo grande- dijo Snape con sarcasmo  
  
- Bueno creo que se dará cuenta de que no es el trato que un hombre hubiese dado a su esposa embarazada si de verdad la amase no cree señorita Potter- dijo el director  
  
- No... no se que pensar- dijo la chica.  
  
- ¿ Qué es lo que Voldemort le explicó acerca de nosotros mientras estuvo con él ?- volvió a preguntar el profesor.  
  
- Pues me explico que yo tenía que vengarme porque Dumbledore con todos sus seguidores habían matado a mi familia y que también quería matarme a mi porque... ¡BASTA! Ya he comprobado que es Veritaserum de verdad. Ahora les toca a ustedes dos tomarlo así que venga rapidito que tengo prisa.  
  
Dicho esto Dumbledore y Snape se tomaron el Veritaserum y Jessica empezó a realizar las peguntas.  
  
- ¿ Por qué me trajisteis aquí ?- preguntó la chica.  
  
- Porque es donde tienes que estar, es tu sitio tu... hogar dicho de alguna forma, además no podemos estar siempre sin profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras y los alumnos te hechan de menos, Harry el que más, él te necesita, necesita que su familia esté cerca y Severus también te necesita, no me mires de esa forma Severus solo me limito a decir la verdad, además no podíamos dejarte con Voldemort temíamos que te hiciera algo, temíamos que te torturase para sacarte información o te utilizase para atraer a Harry a su lado y matarlo pero nunca imaginamos que haría esto nunca pensamos que te volvería en nuestra contra.- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
- Muy bonito. ¿ Y tu Snape qué tienes que decir sobre esto ?  
  
- Yo... yo te necesito a mi lado, me haces mucha falta y te hecho mucho de menos, yo... no podía pensar en que te pasara algo mientras estabas con el Lord y...  
  
- Vale, vale ya te sigo no hace falta que me digas tanta cursilería. ¿ Por qué después de perder la memoria aparecí en la mansión Ryddle y no en este castillo ?-  
  
- Por que sencillamente no perdiste la memoria, Tom te hizo perder la memoria, te lanzó un Obliviate, y por lo tanto como estabas con él antes de que te atacara cuando te "recuperaste" estabas con él. Si no me crees... pregúntale a Severus lo que vio cuando Tom te raptó- dijo el director.  
  
- ¿ Qué viste ?- pregunto la chica.  
  
- Yo estaba en mi despacho y llamaron a la puerta, salí a ver quién era y me encontré al Lord delante mía contigo en sus brazos desmayada, entonces me lanzó un cruciatus y desapareció contigo- dijo el profesor de pociones.  
  
- ¿ Están insinuando que Tom, mi marido, la persona que me ha estado cuidando durante todo este tiempo, me raptó, me hizo perder la memoria y después me "puso" la memoria que él quiso ?- dijo la chica muy enfadada.  
  
- No lo estamos insinuando lo estamos diciendo, lo afirmamos, es lo que pasó y no cambiaremos las cosas- dijeron Dumbledore y Snape a la vez.  
  
- ¡ Mentira !- grito Jessica poniéndose de pie- todo es mentira, estáis intentando calumniar a mi marido, no os creo y es más me marcho ahora mismo de este castillo en donde todo el mundo intenta poner a mi marido como el malo de la historia, todos intentan hacerme creer que todo lo que está pasando es por su culpa cuando en realidad los culpables de todo son ustedes, me...  
  
¡ PLAS !  
  
Snape que se acababa de ponerse pie le había dado una bofetada a la chica.  
  
- ¡ CALLA !- gritó él también-¡ Es verdad él es el malo !,¡ Él es el culpable de todo esto !, ¿ Crees que de verdad te quiere ? Pues desengáñate, el no quiere a nadie, a él solo le mueve el poder, tú no eres más que algún medio para que él consiga aún más poder, no le importas así que deja de pensar esas bobadas y ¡vuelve a ser tú!.  
  
- ¡ MENTIRA ! ¡ Seguís diciendo mentiras ! ¡ Él si me quiere !,¡ a él si le importo ! y para él no soy ningún medio para conseguir más poder- gritaba la chica cada vez más enfadada- no creo nada de lo que decís, ¿ Cómo esperáis que crea que no me quiere si me ha dado un hijo suyo ? Pero sabéis qué, que tenéis razón, el no me quiere, el me ama y no intentéis hacer que piense lo contrario.  
  
- ¡JA!,¿ Un hijo suyo ?, ¡ JA! ¿ Eso te ha dicho no ? pues esa sí que es una gran mentira ese- dijo recalcando el "ese"- tiene de padre de tu niño lo mismo que yo de inocente ¿ Qué te ama ?, otra mentira, como ya te he dicho, él no ama a nadie, bueno quizás sí ame a alguien, quizás se ame a si mismo pero lo único, además, piénsalo bien, ¿ Cómo podríamos estar mintiendo si hemos tomado Veritaserum ? ¿ Por qué no hacemos una prueba?, ¿ Por qué no le dices a él que tome Veritaserum y te diga toda la verdad ? Te llevarías una gran decepción cuando te dijera que no te ama ¿ no ? Te llevarías una gran decepción cuando te diga que todo era un plan muy bien trazado para conseguir más poder ¿ no ? Te llevarías una gran decepción cuando te diga que él fue el culpable de todo lo que está pasando ¿ no ? Te...  
  
- ¡BASTA!- dijo la chica- no quiero oír nada más, no... no os creo, él no... él no es nada de lo que vosotros decís ¿por qué... – empezó a llorar- ¿ Por qué hacéis esto ? ¿ Por qué intentáis hacerme daño? ¿ Por qué queréis separarnos ? ¿ Por qué...  
  
- Ya, ya, tranquila- dijo Snape mientras abrazaba a la chica- No hacemos esto porque queramos hacerte daño, lo hacemos porque queremos recuperar a nuestra Jessica, esa que Voldemort nos robó un día, aquella que fue profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, aquella que fue jefa de Gryffindor, aquella con la que yo tenía pequeñas "peleas " por ver quien quitaba más puntos a la casa contraria y le daba más a la suya, aquella a la que... aquella a la que yo amaba y a la cual aún amo porque se que tarde o temprano volverá.  
  
Snape se calló al ver que, tras cesar el llanto, Jessica se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.  
  
- Severus, creo que es mejor que la lleves a su habitación y te quedes con ella hasta que despierte, ha sido un día muy duro para todos.  
  
- Albus,¿ Tú crees... ¿ Tú crees que algún día volverá a ser la misma de antes ?¿ Crees que es posible que algún día llegue a recuperar la memoria?- preguntó el profesor angustiado  
  
- Estoy seguro de que un día de estos la recuperará, tarde más o tarde menos, la recuperará y será la misma de siempre- dijo el director muy seguro de sus palabras- estoy seguro de que volverá.  
  
Snape llevó a la chica a su dormitorio donde se encontró con Sirius, que estaban cuidando al pequeño Tommy, que enseguida que lo vio con la chica dormida en sus brazos le preguntó que le había pasado y tras dejar a esta en la cama le explicó, a regañadientes, lo sucedido en el despacho del director y se dispuso a comenzar su "guardia ", como le había dicho el director, por si Jessica despertaba y necesitaba algo.  
  
Je je je por fin, después de casi tres meses... ¡¡¡HE ACTUALIZADO!!!. Primero que todo, perdón, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero, lo juro, ha sido el capitulo más difícil de toda la historia. Segundo gracias a Indira que me da muuuuuuuuuuchos ánimos y tiene muuuuuuuuuuuuuuucha paciencia conmigo.  
  
LillieCharlotte, Miembro de la orden Severusiana 


	21. Lapsus memoriae

Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me perteneces son de J.K. Rowling por desgracia o por suerte por que escribe mucho mejor que yo. Esta historia ha salido de mi cabecita loca al igual que el personaje de Jessica Potter. Si alguien quiere utilizarla para su propio fic puede hacerlo.  
  
Capitulo 21:  
  
- Señor, ¿ Va a dejar qué se queden con la chica?- pregunto uno de los mortifagos.  
  
- Claro que no, solo esperare unos días para que se confíen y entonces, cuando hayan bajado la guardia, iré a por ella y me encargaré de el traidor- respondió el Dark Lord.  
  
- ¿Querrá que alguno de nosotros lo acompañemos?- volvió a preguntar el mortifago.  
  
- No, prefiero ir solo y hacer yo mismo todo el trabajo- dijo el Lord.  
  
HOGWARTS  
  
Después de unas horas durmiendo, con Snape vigilándola, se despertaba Jessica.  
  
- ¿ Que ha pasado ?¿ Dónde estoy ?¿ Que haces tu aquí?- preguntó la chica desorientada.  
  
- Tranquila, estas en la que a partir de ahora será tu habitación y yo estoy aquí esperando a que te despiertes para ver si la señorita necesita algo- dijo Snape  
  
- Muy gracioso- dijo la chica por el tono en que Snape dijo "la señorita"- bien y ¿ Dónde está Tommy ?- preguntó Jessica.  
  
- Está con Black aunque, no se donde, dijo que iba a enseñarle el castillo al niño y que después iría a terminar de presentárselo a todo el profesorado y al alumnado de Gryffindor- respondió el profesor.  
  
- ¿Qué ha hecho que? Pero... pero... ¿¡¡¡ PERO QUIÉN SE CREE QUE ES ESE TAL BLACK PARA IRSE CON MI NIÑO Y PRESENTARSELO A QUIEN A EL LE DE LA GANA !!!? ¡¡¡ QUE ALGUIEN VALLA A BUSCARLO AHORA MISMO PORQUE COMO VALLA YO NO VUELVE A VER LA LUZ DEL SOL NUNCA MÁS !!!- gritó la chica.  
  
- Jessica, por favor, cálmate, no te alteres, Black es Black y nada se puede hacer con él, además no le hará nada malo al niño, con los profesores está seguro y con los Gryffindors..., bueno no creo que sean capaces de atentar contra la vida del crío- dijo Snape.  
  
- Primero que todo, ¡ NO ME LLAMES JESSICA ! Mi nombre es Legardored, LE- GAR-DO-RED ¿ Entendiste ?, segundo, no quiero que mi niño esté con los Gryffindors, él es Slytherin y los Slytherins y los Gryffindors se odian así que claro que serán capaces de atentar contra la vida de mi niño y tercero, en cuanto a lo de que esté seguro con los profesores... lo dudo, ellos utilizaran cualquier cosa para retenerme aquí- respondió la chica.  
  
- Si te retenemos aquí es precisamente por el cariño que te tenemos, ¿ Tanto te cuesta creernos ? ¿ No te vale con que tomáramos el Veritaserum ? Haríamos cualquier cosa por verte feliz...  
  
- ¿ Cualquier cosa ?- preguntó la chica con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.  
  
- Cualquier cosa...  
  
- Entonces porque...  
  
- Excepto dejar que vuelvas con E... Tom- dijo el profesor adivinando lo que la chica pensaba.  
  
- Entonces no mientas, no haríais cualquier cosa por verme feliz- dijo la chica mientras se apagaba el brillo de sus ojos.  
  
- No miento, si hacemos esto, es por verte feliz dentro de algún tiempo, cuando te pongas bien, cuando recuperes tu memoria- dijo Snape tristemente- cuando nos recuerdes a todos tal y como nos conocías.  
  
- HOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAA- se oyó una voz en la entrada acompañada de unas risitas.  
  
- Tommy- dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo a buscar a su bebe- Tú, ¿¡¡¡ CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLEVARTE A MI NIÑO CONTIGO SIN MI PERMISO !!!?, ¿ Estás bien Tommy ?¿ No te han hecho nada esos Gryffindors ?, ¡ NUNCA MÁS, Y ÓYEME BIEN, NUNCA MÁS TE ATREVAS A LLEVARTE A MI NIÑO SIN QUE YO TE LO HAYA PERMITIDO ! ¡¡¡ ENTESDISTE !!!?- dijo la chica realmente enfadada.  
  
Sirius, que por entonces estaba rojo de la furia, le arrebató el niño de los brazos, fue donde Snape y se lo dejó a este, volvió al lado de la chica, la cogió de lo brazos, la arrastró hasta el sillón mas cercano, la sentó de golpe y se puso a gritar.  
  
- ¡ Y TU ESCUHAME AHORA ! ¿¡ CUÁNDO PIENSAS RECUPERARTE !? ¿¡ PIENSAS QUEDARTE ASÍ PARA SIEMPRE !? ¿¡ PIENSAS LAMENTARTE POR SIEMPRE AL NO PODER ESTAR AL LADO DE UN ... HOMBRE QUE EN REALIDAD NO EXISTE !? ¿¡ CUÁNDO TE VAS A DAR CUENTA DE QUE TE HA ESTADO ENGAÑANDO !? ¿¡ CUÁNDO VAS A..., Ah, hola Moony, estaba aquí charlando animadamente con nues...  
  
- Vamos Padfoot eso de "charlando animadamente" como que no cuela, además no pienso que vallas a arreglar nada gritándole a la chica- dijo Lupin.  
  
FLASH BACK.  
  
Una niña de unos 7 u 8 años lloraba en un sillón mientras su padre le regañaba por algo que había anteriormente.  
  
- ¿¡ CREES QUE PUEDES HACER ESTAS COSAS !?, ¿¡ SABES ACASO EL SUSTO QUE NOS HAS DADO A TU MADRE Y A MI !?- gritaba un chico de unos 19 o 20 años.  
  
- Vamos Prongs, no es para tanto- dijo otro chico de la misma edad entrando en la habitación- no hace falta que te pongas así.  
  
- ¿ Qué no ha sido para tanto ? Por Merlín Moony, tres horas ¡ TRES HORAS ! Buscándola sin encontrarla ¿ Tú sabes lo mal que lo hemos pasado ?- dijo el chico muy alterado.  
  
- Pero ya ha pasado y seguro que no lo ha hecho queriendo, ¿ Verdad que no querías asustarlos tanto ?- dijo dirigiéndose a la niña la cual negó con la cabeza- ves no lo a hecho queriendo, además no pienso que vallas a arreglar nada gritándole a la niña- dijo finalmente- Anda vente con el tío Remus y deja que tu padre se tranquilice que la hace falta- dijo extendiendo una mano hacia la niña.  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
- ...y haber si empiezas a confiar más en nosotros- oyó que terminaba Sirius.  
  
- Muy bien pues ya que cada uno a dado su opinión te pediría... mejor os pediría, que me dejarais a solas porque me gustaría tener un ratito de intimidad y estar tranquila con mi niño, y ahora que lo menciono, debería ir a Diagon Alley a comprar algunas cosas para el bebé, así que, como se que no me dejaran salir sola, decidan una hora para ir- dijo la chica seriamente.  
  
- Ok, te dejamos sola, y en cuanto a lo de ir a Diagon Alley, tendríamos que hablarlo con Dumbledore- dijo Sirius.  
  
- Por que hay que... nada dejalo... así esta bien- dijo la chica- espero que no tardéis en avisarme.  
  
- Sirius, ¿ crees que volverá a ser como antes ?- preguntó Remus.  
  
- Espero que sí, más bien estoy seguro de que sí que volverá a ser como antes-respondió Sirius- ¿ Tú qué opinas ?- preguntó  
  
- Yo, no se, creo que depende de ella, quizás... quizás si le hiciéramos ver que aquí puede estar mejor que con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, si le ofreciéramos algo que el no pueda darle, confiaría más en nosotros y recuperaría la memoria- dijo Remus  
  
- ¿ Y qué le podemos ofrecer nosotros que no le pueda dar el Lord ?, yo creo que nada. Eso es totalmente imposible y lo de hacerla ver que con nosotros está mejor que con el Lord... bueno ya lo hemos hecho y ella no quiere darse cuenta así que creo que esa no es la forma- dijo Snape- ¿ Alguien sabe la último contraseña que le puso a su despacho ?  
  
- Yo, ¿ por que ?- dijo Sirius- es que piensas colarte en su despacho.  
  
- No, pienso llevarle todas sus cosas a su nueva habitación- respondió Snape- estando rodeada de todos los cachivaches que tenía en el despacho y de las fotos, escritos y demás cosas de su "pasado " quizás le sea más fácil recuperar la memoria.  
  
- ¡ Por Merlín !, Salazar Slytherin a levantado la cabeza y uno de los suyos ha pensado- dijo Sirius haciéndose el sorprendido- ¿ No te parece increíble Moony? Por primera y última vez en la historia se han juntado dos neuronas de un Slytherin y este ha tenido una buena idea, estoy a que escribirlo en la historia de Hogwarts, después iré a sugerírselo a Dumbledore.  
  
- Black, no me provoques o saldrás mal parado- dijo Snape amenazante.  
  
- Sirius, tiene razón, no lo provoques o acabareis discutiendo y no le llevaremos nada a Jessica- dijo Remus- además aún tenemos que ir a hablar con Dumbledore para ver a que hora iremos a Diagon Alley.  
  
- Bueno, está bien, pero que conste que sólo lo hago por Jessica y esto no se quedará así, cuando hayamos solucionado todo eso, nos volveremos a ver las caras tu y yo- dijo señalando a Snape después, se dio la vuelta a punto de marcharse.  
  
- Sirius, ¿ No íbamos al despacho de Jessica para llevarle sus cosas ? – preguntó Remus  
  
- Ehhhhh, sí, jejeje, se me había olvidado- respondió Sirius.  
  
EN LA NUEVA HABITACIÓN DE JESSICA.  
  
- Tranquilo Tommy, verás como tu papá vendrá pronto a por nosotros y nos iremos lejos de esta gente tan rara- le decía Jessica al bebé- ¿ verdad que tienes ganas de irte de aquí?  
  
El niño miró a su madre, sonrió y empezó a mover las manitas en dirección a la chica para que esta lo cogiese en brazos. Jessica cogió al niño en brazos y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación intentando que se durmiera hasta que la interrumpieron unos golpes en la puerta.  
  
- Adelante- dijo la chica.  
  
En la puerta aparecierón Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.  
  
- Ah! Sois vosotros, pensé que sería alguno de esos tres pesados que no paran de vigilarme- dijo la chica- y ¿ qué queréis ?- preguntó Jessica.  
  
- Pues... emmmmm. Queríamos... queríamos...- intentaba decir Harry sin mucho éxito  
  
- Queríamos ver cómo estabas y traerte una cosa- dijo Hermione sacando un libro de debajo de su túnica- como sabemos que quieren que seas Jessica Potter pues pensamos que quizás querrías saber algo de ella y te hemos traído algunas cosas como el diario que compartiamos Ginny y yo con ella y algunas fotos suyas.  
  
- Oh... bueno creo que me irá bien saber en que me quiere convertir esta gente- dijo la chica suavizando la expresión de la cara al ver que no venían a decirle que ella era "supuestamente " esa tal Jessica Potter.  
  
- Bueno pues entonces nosotros nos vamos ya, no queremos molestarte, hasta luego Legardored, hasta luego Tommy- dijo Hermione mientras el niño reía al escuchar su nombre.  
  
- Hasta luego chicos, hasta luego Hermione- dijo Jessica.  
  
Los chicos salieron de la habitación de la chica y tras andar un rato Harry gritó.  
  
- ¡ HERMIONE !  
  
- ¿ Qué pasa Harry ?- preguntó la chica sorprendida por el repentino grito del chico.  
  
- Mi hermana te ha llamado Hermione- dijo el chico.  
  
- ¿ Y cuál es el problema? Ese es mi nombre- dijo la chica extrañada.  
  
- Pero mi hermana no nos recuerda y nosotros no hemos dicho tu nombre delante suya y ella lo sabía- dijo Harry emocionado.  
  
- Bueno, sí, supongo que es para alegrarse ¿ no ?, eso indica que puede volver a ser ella ¡ OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ES UNA GRAN NOTICIA, UNA MUY MUY BUENA NOTICIA!- dijo la chica- ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO.  
  
- ¿ El qué hay que celebrar ?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
- Ah! Sirius eres tu, que susto- dijo Harry.  
  
- Valla lo siento pero, decidme qué es lo que hay que celebrar- insistió Sirius  
  
- Pues, es que hemos estado en la habitación de mi hermana y al salir, cuando se despedía de nosotros, ha llamado a Hermione por su nombre y nosotros nunca hemos dicho su nombre, el de Hermione, delante de mi hermana, lo ha dicho de memoria- dijo Harry muy alegre.  
  
- Oh! Valla sí que es una buena noticia, y para celebrarlo, nos ayudáis a Moony, a Snivellus y a mi a llevar las cosas del antiguo despacho de tu hermana a s nueva habitación- dijo Sirius.  
  
- Pero, eso no es una celebración, eso es ponernos a trabajar- se quejaron todos a la vez.  
  
- Bueno pues cuando acabemos, vamos todos a hablar con Dumbledore y hacemos un banquete esta noche- dijo como respuesta a las quejas.  
  
- No creo que haga un banquete por eso- dijo Hermione- quiero decir, que no es tan grande como para hacer una celebración, sólo ha recordado un nombre que quizás haya escuchado en algún sitio, ya sabéis que Malfoy y todos esos, siempre que pueden, les hablan a los "nuevos " sobre los nacidos de muggles para que desde un principio no se nos acerquen y estoy segura de que Malfoy la habrá visto más de una vez mientras ella estaba con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.  
  
- Bueno, en realidad no es lo primero que recuerda, ya ha tenido tres recuerdos de momentos "importantes ", o sea momentos que nos ayudan bastante a demostrar que no somos nosotros los que mentimos- dijo Sirius- y si además le sumamos que te recuerde, Hermione, yo creo que si podríamos montar un banquete, así que vamos ya a ponernos con las mudanzas y así tendremos más rato de banquete.  
  
- Ok, como quieras, que remedio- dijeron los chicos.  
  
DE VUELTA EN EL DESPACHO DE JESSICA.  
  
- Hermione, la he llamado Hermione, pero ¿ Cómo sabía yo como se llama la niña?- se preguntaba a si misma Jessica- es que no me lo explico- echó una mirada hacía la salida y sus ojos se toparon con la mesa y con...  
  
- ¡ EL DIARIO !, Vamos a ver que escribió esa tal Jessica- dijo la chica mientras abría la primera pagina en donde se podían ver los nombres: Hermione Granger rodeado de libros, Ginny Weasley escrita con letras de rayos ( la letra de Harry Potter) y Jessica Potter debajo del cual se observaba, con la letra de Hermione ( no rodeada de libros si no de su forma de escribir) Snape y un corazón entre medias- Oh que bonito. Dijo la chica con un poco de fastidio- a ver día  
  
"21 de Noviembre de 2003 " Querido nuevo diaria compartido: Hoy ha sido un día muy difícil, he tenido clase con los Slytherin de quinto y no puedo soportarlos, en especial a ese chico, Malfoy, va por ahí como si fuese el rey del mundo, ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Igualito a su padre, igual de arrogante, prepotente, no lo trago. Por lo demás el día a sido como todos los demás, dar clases, Snape cuestionándome y quejándose por las bajadas de puntos de Slytherin, él, precisamente él viene a quejarse, pues como valla yo un día a quejarme a su despacho, tienen que buscar un nuevo profesor de pociones. Harry, Ron y Hermione se han venido un ratito conmigo para hacerme compañía por la tarde, esto de corregir trabajos es muy pesado y aburrido y si estoy sola me da sueño ^_^, me pregunto como lo harán los demás profesores, supongo que será la costumbre. Neville también vino más tarde para ver si lo podía ayudar con un trabajo sobre una poción, pobrecito, Snape lo tiene tan asustado, aunque no me extraña con los gritos que le da, como siga así el pobre chico quedará traumatizado, creo que hablaré con el o con Dumbledore. Hoy, durante la cena, el director ha anunciado que dentro de poco será la primera salida a Hogsmeade, tengo ganas de ir, desde que salí de Hogwarts que no he vuelto a ir y con lo bonito que está en navidad... no me lo pienso perder, también ha anunciado que este año también habrá baile de navidad, en realidad nunca lo ha suspendido, ha este hombre le gustan demasiado los bailes como para suspenderlo, es peor que un niño, pero bueno así son la mayoría de hombres y sino pues tomamos como ejemplo a Snape y Sirius, se ven y ya están discutiendo como adolescente peleando por la chica que le gusta, a veces me parece patético. Pero mejor tener un director "crio " que alguien demasiado "recto ", me costaría imaginar a alguien como Snape de director ¡ SERÍA UNA PESADILLA !. Bueno, creo que ya he escrito lo más importante y... ¡ He ! ¡ VOSOTRAS DOS !¡ DEJAD DE REIROS !, se que estáis leyendo el diario juntas, si pensabais que iba a escribir frases como " adoro a Snape, lo amo y no puedo vivir sin él"... pues... os habéis equivocado de diario jajaja, eso lo escribo en el mío privado, mala suerte, es imposible encontrarlo en mi habitación con tanto desorden si no sabes donde está así que por esta vez os quedareis con las ganas, soy muy mala ya lo se pero bueno me da igual. No, es broma en realidad no he escrito nada de amar a Snape en ningún diario, además sólo amo a una persona y es... creo que ya os lo presentaré algún día porque si me pongo a describirlo terminare con el diario de una sola vez jajaja. A la, hasta otra y ¡ DEJAD DE REIROS QUE A MI NO ME HACE GRACIA! Ya veréis cuando a mi me toque leer lo que hayáis escrito vosotras, y ¡ NADA DE ESCONDER EL DIARIO PARA QUE NO LO PUEDA LEER !¡ Y TAMPOCO SE PUEDE HECHIZAR! Que te veo las intenciones Hermione J.P  
  
Valla, también hay una foto- dijo la chica al ver la página siguiente- Por Slytherin no puede ser, esto es totalmente imposible, no lo puedo creer ella es... ella es...  
  
Tachan!!! Otro capitulo más apareció por arte de magia, no en realidad apareció por arte mía (no penséis que soy vanidosa) bueno pues... la cosa va mejorando ¿no?, aunque pase lo que pase ya se como será el final y será muy... ( alguien me dirá que soy cruel ) pero bueno ya lo veran. P.D Dejen Review please!!! Va que no les cuesta nada ^_^ Fdo: LillianCharlotte, miembro de la orden Severusiana. 


	22. The deceit

Capitulo 22 : The deceit

- Legardored, ¡ Legardored ! – se oyó una voz en la habitación contigua a la del pequeño Tommy – Legardored, sal, sé que estas aquí.

-Ya va, ya va, que..... – decía la chica – ¡ Tom !, Por fin, ya pensé que te habías olvidado de Tommy y de mi, pero bueno ya estas aquí y eso es lo importante, ¿ Cuándo nos vamos ?.

- Por ahora no nos vamos, necesito que me hagas un trabajito aquí en Hogwarts – dijo Voldemort - Tranquila, será muy fácil y nos ayudara mucho a la hora de acabar con el viejo loco y su orden.

- Jo, ¿ por qué yo ?, Tengo ganas de volver a casa y Tommy también – dijo Jessica – pensé que por fin podría regresar, no quiero quedarme aquí, intentan cambiarme, intentan convertirme en otra persona y ponerme en tu contra.

- Shhh tranquila, solo sera durante unas semanas, las justas para tener la información necesaria para vencer, sabes que no te pediría algo así si no fuese necesario.

- Ok, ok, ¿ de qué se trata ? – preguntó la chica.

- Es muy sencillo, ellos te quieren convertir en Jessica Potter ¿no?- dijo el Dark Lord. La chica asintió – pues tendrás que engañarlos y hacerles creer que consiguieron lo que querían. Te harás pasar por Jessica Potter, te ganaras su confianza y todo lo que te cuenten acerca de sus planes para atacarme, todas las salidas de los alumnos a Hogsmeade, todas las fiestas que hagan y todo lo de mas, me lo contaras, así podremos atacarlos a ellos y ellos no podrán atacarnos a nosotros, y pronto tendremos al viejo loco en nuestras manos.

- Bueno, supongo que sería bastante fácil de no ser por un detalle que parece habérsete olvidado - dijo la chica.

- Y, ¿ Cuál sería ese detalle según tú ?

- Que yo no sé absolutamente nada acerca de esa tal Jessica Potter y no sabré actuar como ella- respondió Jessica.

- Bueno, para algo estoy yo aquí ¿ no ? – dijo el Dark Lord – yo te enseñaré todo lo que debes saber acerca de Jessica Potter.

- Ok, pues empecemos, cuanto antes me lo expliques, antes podré empezar a actuar como ella y nos enteraremos de más cosas.

- Bien pues, siéntate y presta atención, sabes que no me gusta tener que repetir las cosas – dijo Voldemort.

Más de dos horas tuvieron que pasar para que Jessica memorizase toda su vida, sus gustos, sus gestos y demás cosas, algunas más importantes y otras menos pero, todas, absolutamente todas, necesarias para su actuación.

- He pensado que podías empezar a actuar desde esta noche, no sé, quizás haciéndote pasar por ella durante algunos minutos para después volver a ser tú y hacer que no recuerdas nada.

- Bueno, supongo que estaría bien, sería bueno engañarlos desde ahora mismo.

- Bien ¿ alguna pregunta ?- dijo el Dark Lord.

- Sí, una, ¿ Por qué soy exactamente igual a Jessica Potter ?- preguntó Jessica pues le interesaba mucho descubrir el porqué de su parecido con la tal Jessica, después de todo no todos los días encontrabas a alguien exactamente igual a ti físicamente hablando.

- Buena pregunta, no estoy muy seguro pero creo saber la razón de vuestra "igualdad "- dijo el Dark Lord.

- Y, ¿ esa razón es...?- pregunto Jessica.

- Pues que sois de la misma raza, eres bruja pero sin ser enteramente humana ¿entiendes?

- No – respondió sinceramente Jessica.

- Pues, veamos, cojamos los gigantes, son una raza distinta a los humanos pero pueden hacer magia ¿ no ?.

- Sí.

- Bien, pues tu vienes de otra raza que no es completamente humana pero en la cual toda la especie tiene la misma apariencia excepto cuando están como humanos normales- dijo Voldemort.

- No comprendo la última parte.

- Pues, que los de tu raza pueden tener apariencia de humanos normales, tanto magos como muggles, o tener la apariencia de su especie, es como si los gigantes se pudiesen encoger para pasar desapercibidos y, cuando quisiesen, crecer y ser gigantes, ¿ lo entiendes ahora?.

- Sí, ahora sí pero, ¿ entonces de que raza soy ? y otra cosa, eso indica que ahora mismo estoy en mi forma no humana ¿ no ? - preguntó Jessica.

- En cuanto a la segunda pregunta, creo que sí, la verdad nunca e visto a ninguna T..... a ningún miembro de tu especie en su forma no humana y tampoco en su forma ... normal y respecto a la primera pregunta tu eres una ..........., creo que mejor te lo diré otro día, ya has tenido suficiente información por hoy, sí, mejor te lo digo otro día si el plan de hoy sale como yo espero. – dijo Voldemort.

-¡ Ei !, eso es parte de mi vida y tengo derecho a saberlo así que te exijo que me lo digas ¡ ahora mismo !- dijo la chica un poco fastidiada por que le ocultara algo tan necesario para ella.

-Primero, he dicho que otro día y otro día será, además, si ahora me pongo a explicártelo no vas a llegar a la cena y tendremos que esperar a mañana y sabes que no me gusta esperar así que venga, date prisa y segundo, a mi nadie me exige nada – dijo el Dark Lord.

- Eres cruel – dijo la chica sonando resentida.

- No, soy Lord Voldemort – dijo este.

- Ok, ok, todo saldrá perfecto y el próximo día me dirás que soy - dijo ella.

- Exactamente – dijo Voldemort y desapareció

- Menudo genio que te gastas hoy, amor – dijo Jessica a nadie.

- Bueno Tommy, deséame suerte – decía Jessica antes de salir de la habitación – Tranquilo mi niño, no me va a pasar nada, según lo dicho por papi yo soy muy importante para ellos y no se arriesgarían a atacarme ¿ verdad ?, te imaginas que me hieran y me pase algo malo, para ellos sería fatídico.

Jessica caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts intentando recordar todo lo aprendido para no cometer ningún fallo, le había prometido a Tom que todo saldría perfecto y así iba a ser.

- La posición de cuerpo, bien, la expresión de la cara ( saca un pequeño espejo ), perfecta, el habla, correcto, – eso iba murmurando la chica - ...... creo que se me olvida algo pero bueno ya me acordaré.

Jessica seguía andando por los pasillos intentando recordar que era lo que según ella se le olvidaba, ya estaba cerca del Gran Comedor cuando alguien se le cruzó en el camino echando a andar por delante de ella.

"Snape " – pensó la chica – "Esta es la mía "

- Severus – dijo Jessica. El nombrado se giró - ¿ vas al comedor ? – preguntó

- Creo que es obvio – respondió Snape - ¿ tu también ?

- Claro – respondió Jessica y le dirigió una sonrisa.

- Parece que ya estas de buen humor ¿ no ? – dijo Snape justo cuando entraban en el Gran Comedor.

- Yo siempre estoy de buen humor – respondió Jessica.

- Siempre, siempre... yo diría que no, desde que te trajimos has estado de muy muy mal humor – dijo el profesor.

- ¿ De mal humor ? ¿ quién ? ¿ yo ? jajaja que gracioso yo de mal humor, por favor Severus el día de los inocentes pasó hace meses – dijo Jessica riendo.

- Buenas noches Severus, Legardored – saludó el director.

- ¿ Y esa quién es ? - preguntó Jessica.

- ¿ Quién es quién? – preguntaron Snape y el director a la vez mientras miraban confundidos a Jessica.

- Pues esa Legardored – dijo la chica.

- Tu por supuesto – respondió el director.

- ¿ Qué ? Ei! ¿ Qué es lo que me he perdido ? ¿ Habeís organizado una fiesta de bromas y yo no me he enterado o algo por el estilo ? – dijo la chica riendo – que me llamo Legardored jajaja, que gracioso, creo que me gusta más mi nombre de siempre, Jessica – dijo sin poder parar de reír.

- ¿ Jessica ? – dijeron los dos hombres a la vez claramente sorprendidos.

- Sí, Jessica – dijo la chica.

- ¿ Que pasa con Jessica ? – preguntó Harry que pasaba por allí en ese momento.

-¡ Ah ! Harry eres tu, sabes te recomiendo que no te acerques mucho al director y a Severus hoy están muy raros, primero me dice aquí nuestro profesor "favorito " que últimamente estoy de mal humor y después me quieren cambiar mi nombre por el de Legardored, tu te crees, creo que los vapores de las pociones y los caramelos de limón les afectaron demasiado a la cabeza – dijo la chica, lo ultimo mirando a los dos hombres.

- ¿ Jessica ? – preguntó Harry con un deje de miedo en la voz.

- Me llamo – dijo chica – no, mentira, no me llamo, me llaman.

De repente todos se quedaron muy parados, era ella, Jessica, igualita que antes, con esas bromitas suyas y su alegría de siempre, era increíble pero cierto. Aún seguían todos como en estado de shock cuando llegaron todos los demás profesores, Remus y Sirius, que al ver al director, a Snape y a Harry tan parados preguntarón que pasaba recibiendo como única un "Jessica ha vuelto " por parte del director.

- ¿ Cómo que he vuelto ?, pero si nunca me he ido – dijo la chica sintiéndose confusa, ¿ qué pasaba allí ? era la pregunta que se hacía interiormente – ah! Sirius, ¿ tu sabes si hoy hay alguna fiesta de bromas ? es que creo que me intentan tomar el pelo, me han dicho que estoy de mal humor y que me llamo Legardored espero que no sigan porque ya lo único que me sorprendería sería que me dijeran que me he casado con Voldemort pero como que eso no se lo cree nadie – la chica se fijo en que Sirius parecía ausente - ¿ Sirius ? ¿ Pasa a... – Jessica no pudo continuar hablando ya que se vio sorprendida por el abrazo de Sirius por un lado y el de Remus por el otro.

De repente los profesores empezaron a cuchichear y los alumnos que llegaban en esos momentos se quedaban sorprendidos y empezaban a sacar conclusiones, bueno solo sacaban conclusiones Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, las cuales eran por parte de los Hufflepuff y tras observar a su profesora, que por algún motivo había perdido a su bebe y los profesores al enterarse se habían quedado en shock y la abrazaban para darle ánimos, por parte de los Ravenclaw era que había adelantado su parto con algún método y ya había tenido al niño, los profesores se habían sorprendido y la abrazaban para felicitarla, los Slytherin como buenos hijos de mortifagos ya sabían en plan de Voldemort y no se extrañaban del estado de los profesores y los Gryffindor al ver allí a Harry se acercaron directamente a preguntarle, Harry les explicó lo que pasaba, y había pasado anteriormente, y les pidió silencio. La cena comenzó y después de un buen rato llegó "desgracia ", Jessica se había quedado mirando un punto fijo y al intentar que volviera a prestar atención......

- Jessica, Jessica – le decía Snape – Jessica, Jessica Potter quiere despertarse de una vez – la chica seguía sin hacerle caso así que empezó a zarandearla consiguiendo su atención y la de todo el profesorado.

- ¿ Qué....., ah eres tu – dijo la chica con un tono de superioridad,

- Sí soy yo ¿ quién esperabas que fuese ? – preguntó el profesor.

- Cualquier persona menos un maldito traidor – dijo Jessica bastante alto consiguiendo que la escucharan todos los profesores y haciendo que Snape se pusiese lívido.

- Jessica no...- iba a decir el director.

- Otra vez, ¿ cuántas veces tendré que decir que no me llaméis Jessica sino Legardored?- dijo la chica con desprecio - supongo que unas cuantas después de todo estoy rodeada de ineptos, ¿ qué puedo esperar a parte de tener que repetir las cosas millones de veces ?.

- ¿ Legardored ? – preguntarón todos los profesores

- Sí, Legardored – respondió la chica.

Tan pendientes estaban los profesores de la vuelta de Legardored que no se fijaron en un Slytherin que se dirigía primero a su habitación y después a la lechucería y le mandaba un mensaje a Voldemort contándole que la primera parte del plan había sido todo un éxito.

Hello.............. ¡ PERDÓN ! ¡ GOMEN ! ¡ SORRY ! ¡ Siento haber tardado taaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnntooooooooo tiempo pero es que no sabia como escribir este capitulo y tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo ( estas vacaciones casi no he visto mi ordenador TT ) pero bueno..... no soy buena con las disculpas así que....... no se que decir solo que a partir de ahora intentare no tardar tanto y hacer los capítulos mas largos.

LillieCharlotte

Miembro de la orden Severusiana


	23. ¿ A quién estás traicionando ?

Antes de empezar...... siento no haber actualizado antes pero, siendo sincera, no he tenido ningunas ganas de escribir así que decidí dejarlo por algún tiempo indefinido. Este capítulo lo he escrito según me han venido las ganas, un día un poquito y otro día otro poquito, así que si hayáis algún error de concordancia me avisáis por favor y yo lo corrijo ¿sí?. Muchas gracias. Otra cosa. La conversación Tom / Jessica, esta medio en español, medio en alemán ( en realidad solo tiene 7 frases en alemán ) esto se debe a que no me venia la inspiración y decidí utilizar mi trabajo de evaluación de la academia. Si alguien encuentra algún error me lo notifica, please, puesto que aún no me han dado la corrección del trabajo y no sé que fallos tenga. Sin más dilación les dejo con el capitulo 23 de Snape/Potter, una familia.

Capitulo 23: ¿ A quién estás traicionando ?

Llevaban ya un mes y medio con la misma situación, de repente era Jessica y de repente era Legardored, aunque cada día que pasaba era más Jessica y el carácter de Legardored se había suavizado notablemente, seguía sin soportar a los Gryffindors, a Severus y a Dumbledore. Había hablado pocas veces con Tom pero en esas contadas veces él le recordaba como debía hacer su trabajo y la animaba a seguir y le decía lo bien que se le daba fingir ser quien la gente quisiese que fuese.

- No sabes cuanto amor – pensaba la chica cada vez que Tom le decía eso.

Ese día se reunían los dos bandos, la luz en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y la oscuridad en el cuartel de los mortífagos, la mansión Riddle. Este último para ultimar los detalles del próximo y definitivo ataque a Hogwarts, según su contacto en Hogwarts, en dos semanas habría una fiesta en el castillo a la que acudirían todos los alumnos desde 1er curso hasta el 7º y todos los profesores estaban obligados a asistir, y como no aprovecharían ese día, era lo mejor, todos los sangre sucia reunidos en el Gran Comedor, el niño que vivió sin custodiar debido a las multitudes y cierto traidor que había que eliminar servido en bandeja de plata, acabarían con todos los estorbos y ellos serían los jefes del mundo mágico, era un plan perfecto con una estrategia inquebrantable, solo cometieron un error.......

La reunión estaba apunto de terminar y Dumbledore estaba despidiendo ya a los miembros de la Orden cuando una lechuza irrumpió en el despacho dejando un sobre con la inscripción MUY URGENTE justo delante de Dumbledore, este lo abrió muy intrigado y leyó el mensaje en voz alta para que lo escucharan todos los presentes.

- El día de la fiesta, dentro de dos semanas, será el ataque definitivo a Hogwarts.

Fdo: La luz en la oscuridad. – Dumbledore se había quedado impresionado al igual que todos los miembros de la Orden - ¿ Desde cuando tenemos nosotros un nuevo espía en las filas de Voldemort ? – preguntó el Director.

- Creo que desde que Snape se fue no hemos vuelto a tener ningún espía - dijo Moody.

- Pero, entonces, ¿ quién nos envía este comunicado ? – dijo Dumbledore – Estoy seguro de que no ha sido Tom, siempre ha preferido las sorpresas.

- Quizás haya sido algún mortífago arrepentido – dijo Elphias Doge – no sería el primero – finalizo ganándose una mirada envenenada de parte de Severus.

-O quizás haya sido algún hijo de mortífago que no quiera estar al servicio de Voldemort – dijo Emmeline Vance.

- Son dos posibles opciones, pero la verdad es que Voldemort tiene un traidor y nosotros no sabemos quien es – puntualizo Kingsley Shackleblot.

- Sea como sea no lo vamos a descubrir, opino que es mejor dejar esta reunión y ponernos a entrenar a los chicos para el día de la fiesta, claro esta solo los que estemos seguros de que no van para mortífagos – dijo Dumbledore mientras se levantaba de su asiento y abría la puerta – buenas tardes señores / señoras – finalizó para que todos saliesen de su despacho.

En el despacho de Jessica, Tom mantenía desde hacía hora y media una conversación con la chica.

- Bueno y ¿ qué tal va tu actuación? – preguntó Voldemort.

- ¿ Cómo va ha ir ? Muy bien por supuesto, aquí delante de ti tiene a la mejor actriz, tan buena soy que hasta conseguiría engañarte a ti – dijo Jessica.

- Se te subió el ego. A mi no me engaña nadie. Por algo soy Voldemort, el magos más grande de todos los tiempos – dijo Voldemort – y en el hipotético caso de que me engañaras – dijo acercándose amenazantemente a Jessica, agarrandola y acercándola bruscamente hacía él terminó con un leve susurro en su oído – sabes lo que pasaría ¿verdad?.

- S...Sí – dijo Jessica un poco asustada.

- Así me gusta – dijo Voldemort – pero para que no se te olvide – la apunto con la varita – ¡ Crucio ! – mantuvo la maldición durante 10 segundos y la soltó – Espero que no se te vuelva a ocurrir pensar que puedes engañarme.

- N... No, jamás volveré a pensarlo – Dijo Jessica desde el sueño – " Ja, eso lo que tu quisieras" pensó para sus adentros.

- Más te vale – dijo Voldemort ayudándola a levantarse.

- ¿ Bueno y que es lo que tienes pensado hacer el día de la fiesta ? - preguntó curiosa Jessica.

- Nada – contesto escuetamente Voldemort.

- Oh, venga Tom, dímelo, soy tu esposa creo que tengo derecho a saberlo – dijo la chica.

- Que seas mi esposa no te da derecho a inmiscuirte en mis planes – dijo Voldemort.

- Vaya, vaya, tienes los humos subidos, no importa yo te los bajo y me dices lo que es ¿ ok ? – propuso Jessica.

- Warum willst du das wissen ? Deine Neugier ist wirklich schlimm ( ¿ Por qué quieres saberlo ? Tu curiosidad es realmente enfermiza )– Dijo Tom.

- Venga no te pongas así, yo solo quiero saber lo que vas a hacer – dijo Jessica.

- No insista no te lo voy a decir – sentenció Tom.

- bitte ( por favor ).

- Nicht ( no ).

- Bitte.

- Nicht.

- Bitte bitte bitte.

- Nicht nicht nicht.

- Bitte!!!.

- Bitte, halte den Mud und sei still ( por favor, cierra la boca y calla ) – dijo Tom enfadado.

- Pues si quieres que me calle dímelo y todos contentos – dijo Jessica mientras se acercaba insinuantemente hacía Tom y le empezaba a hacer la pelota, sexualmente hablando, ( aún no logro entender como puede ).

- Estate quieta – dijo Voldemort.

- Er kann nicht ohne Arbeit ( no puedo estar sin hacer nada ) - respondió Jessica.

- Pues haz otra cosa – dijo Tom.

- Dime lo que tienes pensado para la fiesta y te ayudo – dijo la chica.

- Dieser Arbeit kann ieh selbs machen ( Este trabajo lo puedo hacer solo ) – respondió Tom.

- De todas formas dime de que trata, bitte – pidió Jessica.

- ¿ Piensas parar ? – preguntó Voldemort.

- No, al menos no hasta que me lo digas – respondió Jessica muy convencida.

- Ok, ok, tu ganas, esta vez, te lo contaré – dijo Voldemort sacando una imagen de su capa.

- Kannst du dich anihr erinnern? ( ¿ Te acuerdas de él ?) – preguntó Voldemort.

- Ich habe ein schlechtes Geclächtnis ( Tengo mala memoria ) –respondió Jessica.

- Es Mulciber, uno de mis mortífagos, está de espía infiltrado en Hogwarts, esa noche, él tomará la apariencia de algún otro chico de la escuela, sacara a Potter del Gran Comedor, le atacará y tomará su apariencia para volver al Gran Comedor. Una vez allí el niño dorado de Dumbledore " traicionará a su bando ". Es un plan realmente perfecto ¿ no crees ? – explicó Voldemort.

- Sí, perfecto, pero ¿ qué pasaría si el niño dorado decide no salir del Gran Comedor ? – preguntó Jessica.

- Venga Legardored, todos sabemos lo tonto y confiado que puede ser Harry Potter ¿ no ? – dijo Voldemort – pero bueno, ya le diré a Mulciber que se invente algo por si ocurriese algo parecido, esta noche tengo que hablar con él.

- ¿ Aquí en Hogwarts ? – preguntó Jessica.

- Claro, crees que si no yo estaría aquí perdiendo el tiempo – dijo Voldemort enfadado.

- Hast du den Verstand verloren ? Das ist sehr gefährlich ( ¿ Has perdido la razón ? Eso es muy peligroso ) – opinó Jessica.

- ¿ Cómo te atreves a insinuar algo así en mi presencia ? Espero no tener que enseñarte a comportarte, sabes que los métodos no son nada agradables así que controla la lengua o te quedarás sin ella – dijo Voldemort realmente enfadado.

- Bueno, como estas hoy, cualquiera te dice nada... – dijo Jessica disgustada.

- Estoy como estoy y punto final, me voy, espero que en las próximas charlas te controles mejor o sufrirás mi ira, y sabes lo malo que eso puede llegar a ser, adiós – dijo Voldemort saliendo de la habitación.

- Que ganas tengo de que llegue el día de la fiesta para que todo esto termine, aquí va a haber más de una sorpresa – dijo Jessica para sí.

Se oye un niño llorando en la habitación de al lado.

- Ya voy Tommy, mamá ya va a ver que le pasa al nene ¿ sí ? - dijo Jessica.

- Sabes ya mismo se acabará toda esto y volveremos a ser normales, y créeme tengo muchísimas ganas de que eso ocurra – le dijo Jessica a su niño.

- Pero, Tommy, no llores, verás que todo va a salir bien ¿ sí ? – dijo Jessica – Así me gusta, que seas fuerte y no llores, ¿ tienes hambre ? ¿ sí ? pues vamos a comer algo no que mami tambien tiene hambre.

Jessica va andando por los pasillos de las mazmorras cuando se encuentra con Severus Snape.

- Anda Tommy, mira, es el tio Sev, vamos a saludar al tio Sev, vamos – le decía Jessica a Tommy mientras se acercaban al maestro – ¡ Sev !, espérate ahí – dijo Jessica mientras llegaba junto a él.

- Buenas noches Jessica, Tommy – dijo el profesor a modo de saludo.

- Buenas noches Sev, ¿ vas al comedor ? – dijo Jessica.

- Sí – respondió el aludido

- Pues vamos contigo ¿ sí ? – dijo la chica.

- Ok, y... ¿ podrías dejar de decirme Sev por favor ?, es que cualquiera que te oiga ha saber lo que pensaría..... y los alumnos.... no quiero pensar en lo que sacarían del diminutivo - pidió el profesor.

- Jo – dijo Jessica haciendo un pucherito – es que es tan mono, y te pega, porque claro está que no te voy a llamar Snape, antes muerta que.... bueno, ejem, y Severus es que suena tan serio, ¿ verdad que sí Tommy ? ¿ a que le queda mejor Sev ?, bueno tío Sev para ti chiquito mío – le dijo Jessica a su niño.

- Pa! – dijo Tommy.

- ¿ Que ?... ¡ Tommy ! ya has dicho tu primera palabra, bueno, tu primera silaba – decía la chica con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿ Has oído Sev ?, ha hablado.

- Sí, sí, muy emocionante – dijo este un poco alucinado y pensando – " por Merlín, que solo a dicho Pa!, ni que fuese la gran cosa".

- Pa! – volvió a decir el niño alargando las manitas hacía Severus.

- Ehm....creo que quiere que lo cojas – dijo Jessica tontita perdida.

- ¿ Qué ? ¿ yo ? ¿ Qué yo coja al niño ? ni loco – dijo Snape.

- Pa! – volvió a decir el niño con cara de enfado.

- Ok, ok, tu ganas ya te cojo – dijo el maestro cojiendo al niño con cuidado.

- Ves, no te mueres por coger un niño – le dijo Jessica viendo la cara de apuro que tenía Sev.

- Sí, claro – dijo este simplemente.

- Papa! – dijo el niño mirando a Snape.

Ahí se ve a Jessica y a Severus con cara de ¿ What ?.

- Yo creo que mejor nos vamos al comedor – dijo Jessica.

- Sí, sí, será lo mejor – dijo Snape – Toma – dijo pasándole a Tommy – muy simpático el niño.

Y así con Tommy empeñado en llamar a Severus " papa " y consiguiendo decir algunas otras palabras como " mama " o " bibi " pasaron las dos semanas y llegó el día de la fiesta, el día de la guerra final, el día en que uno de los dos, Harry Potter o Tom Riddle más conocido como Voldemort, moriría a manos del otro, el día en que para muchos sería el más felices de sus vidas mientras que para otros mucho sería el más desgraciado de sus vidas.

YUUUUUUUHUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!! CONSEGUÍ TERMINAR EL CAPÍTULO..... AÚN NO ME LO CREO PERO BUENO AHÍ ESTA JEJEJE. YO CREO QUE EN UNOS 5 Ó 6 CAPÍTULOS MÁS ESTARÁ TERMINADO EL FIC ASÍ QUE.......... YA QUEDA POQUITO PARA SABER QUE PASARÁ CON ESTA PAREJITA........

BUENO BYE BYE Y DEJENME ALGÚN REVIEW PARA QUE ME ANIMEY TENGA GANAS DE ESCRIBIR ¿ SÍ ?


End file.
